Goodbye wizard hello witch
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Harry is sick of everything, the lies, manipulations, decides to change himself. Harry Potter vanishes, and Athena Lillian Peverell-Le Fey appears. helped by the goblins to start her new life in Forks Washington where she meets the Cullen family. but things change Athena soon meets a member of the La Push shape-shifting wolves starts over. Base off Annabeth Volturi and Mindige0
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I must say that this had to be the strangest year I have ever had. First discovering that my Headmaster, my so-called friends, and few of the Weasleys were stealing money from my vault's and finding out that the man who I thought to love me the most had to set up an arranged marriage to one Ginevra Molly Weasley. He was my Godfather Sirius Orion black, after finding out what he did I could never see him as my godfather again only as the man who wants to turn his godson into his dead best friend. I can still remember what happened that day.

 ** _~Mini flash Back is from Goodbye Harry Hello Bellerose by Annabeth Volturi ~_**

"HOW COULD YOU?!" a surge of angry magic made the room shake violently around the group gathered in the den of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry calm down, you should be happy." Molly Weasley tried to get closer but one look of pure hatred and anger made her back away.

"HAPPY? HOW CAN THIS MAKE ME HAPPY?" Harry yelled as he looked at everyone in the room "You expect me to be happy for an arranged marital contract to Ginny who happened to be the biggest slut in Hogwarts." Harry said as glared at everyone in the room. "You and Ginny are good together Harry, and she loves you so you'll have a good wife." Sirius stepped forward to touch his arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" his magic pushed Sirius into the wall. "You know how I feel about an arranged 'anything' that has to do with my life! I told you I didn't want to get married not until I'm ready." He growled as he spoke, everyone looked afraid. "This is for you Harry, you and Ginny will be perfect together just like your parents were." Arthur tried to give a smile but it disappeared immediately. "My parents, is that what this is about?" He turned to Sirius. "You're making me marry Ginny who looks like my mum? Just because I look like my dad you can make-believe I'm him?"

"Harry just listen…"

"SHUT UP LUPIN NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU!" Remus stepped back in shock. "I'm not marrying Ginny, contract or no I will not force myself to tolerate this." "You have no choice Harry, I'm sorry but the contract has been made and you and Ginny will be married in a month," Remus told him while helping Sirius up. "Why not? What you're going to threaten me to marry her?" he glared at the Weasley couple, who shrank back at his powerful snarl.

"Well,…we had to throw in a reason. If you don't marry Ginny you will be stripped of your magic or go to Azkaban for life, or both." Harry's eyes widened in that answer. "Harry we just want what's best for you." Harry angrily threw a heavy object at Arthur's face but missed and it left a huge dent in the wall. "Best for me? No, you want what's best for your family; you want me to marry Ginny so she can have access to my family's money." Molly's eyes widened.

"How can you think that of her? She would never…" "She's nothing but a gold digging whore, who will do anything to get what she wants? Did she tell you she wanted to marry me for love? Or did you concoct this scheme yourself?" "Harry James Potter you will stop this now…" Sirius went flying back into the wall, this time with a bloody lip. Remus ran to his aid and Molly and Arthur backed away in pure fear.

"You Sirius Orion black, are no longer my godfather, I'm sixteen I can decide what I want. If I want to I would let Voldemort take over the wizarding world so be it." Harry yanked out his wand and cursed the two Weasleys, then painfully hexed Remus, and then cursed Sirius who fell unconscious against the wall. "All of you can go to Hell, I'm through."

 ** _~end of mini flash back~_**

The thing where never same again, and I sure meant what I said in letting Voldemort take over the Wizarding World for all I care I'm done playing the pawn, I'm done being the sacrificial lamb, and I'm done letting people dictate my life. So after the news of my arranged marriage, I went straight to Gringotts and asked for griphook and told them the situation about this whole magical marriage contract. the only solution that griphook could provide me. If I had a magical sex change basically Harry Potter no longer exist if I took this procedure. I was never really happy being Harry potter the boy who lived. So I agreed to grounder the magical sex change, But before I was able to take the procedure it was best that I undergo a blood inheritance test to say the results were a bit shocking.

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Harrison James Potter-Black_**

 ** _Born:_**

 ** _July 31st 1980, Godric's Hollow England_**

 ** _Parents:_**

 ** _James Fleamont Potter (Birth father)_**

 ** _Lily Juliana Potter nee Evans (Birth mother)_**

 ** _Sirius Orion Black (Blood adopted Father, August 1st, 1980)_**

 ** _Descendant of:_**

 ** _The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood)._**

 ** _The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood)._**

 ** _The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood)._**

 ** _The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood)._**

 ** _The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood)._**

 ** _The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)_**

 ** _The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic)._**

 ** _The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic)._**

 ** _Titles:_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Potter (birth)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Black (blood adoption)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Gryffindor (birth)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Peverell (birth)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient and Noble Family Slytherin (conquest)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient house and noble of Le fey (by blood)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient house and noble of Merlin (by blood)_**

 ** _Lord of the Ancient house and noble of Ravenclaw(by blood)._**

 ** _Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:_**

 ** _Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot._**

 ** _Inheritances:_**

 ** _Metamorphmagus ( father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and three thirds of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, three out of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright)._**

 ** _Vaults:_**

 ** _Potter Trust Vault - 8,340 Galleons, 103 Sickles, 13 Knuts_**

 ** _Potter Family Vaults - 12,435,739 Galleons, 649 Sickles, 450 Knuts; 134 magical artifacts and 840 books_**

 ** _Black Family Vaults - 69,546,039 Galleons, 750 sickles, 236 Knuts; 457 magical artifacts and 1476 books_**

 ** _Gryffindor Family Vaults - 9,346,013 Galleons, 648 sickles, 18 Knuts; 1643 magical artifacts and 1734 books_**

 ** _Peverell Family Vaults - 81,746,301 Galleons, 134 sickles, 298 Knuts; 1006 magical artifacts and 1920 books_**

 ** _Slytherin Family Vaults - 846,187 Galleons, 924 sickles, 752 Knuts; 2457 magical artifacts and 3276 books_**

 ** _Mortemis Vault - 3 magical artifacts and 1 book_**

 ** _Peverell vault:_**

 ** _7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts._**

 ** _8- 12 Tapestries._**

 ** _Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat( a gift from Merlin himself)._**

 ** _Gryffindor vault:_**

 ** _1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts._**

 ** _Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor._**

 ** _Ravenclaw vault:_**

 ** _2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts._**

 ** _Books:The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata._**

 ** _Slytherin vault:_**

 ** _1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts._**

 ** _Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus._**

 ** _Other:_**

 ** _Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World._**

 ** _Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core)._**

 ** _Lordship Rings:_**

 ** _Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin._**

 ** _Other Rings:_**

 ** _Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven)._**

 ** _Magical abilities and blocks:_**

 ** _Core magic – Dark (70% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)_**

 ** _Parseltongue (Failed Block, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st 1981)_**

 ** _Wandless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)_**

 ** _Wordless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)_**

 ** _Magic sensitivity (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)_**

 ** _Eidetic memory (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)_**

 ** _Hereditary blood magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)_**

 ** _Properties:_**

 ** _House Number 14, Godric's Hollow, England_**

 ** _Potter Manor, Oxfordshire, England_**

 ** _Villa du Solei, St Tropez, France_**

 ** _Marauders Den, Devon, England_**

 ** _Hideaway Cottage, Edinburgh, Scotland_**

 ** _12 Grimmauld Place, London, England_**

 ** _Black Manor, Wiltshire, England_**

 ** _Castle Black, St. Petersburg, Russia_**

 ** _Eagles nest, Isle of Skye, Scotland_**

 ** _Magical bonds:_**

 ** _Soulbond - Tom Marvolo Riddle (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981; Twice Nullified, Tom Marvolo Riddle, October 31st, 1981 and May 2nd, 1998)_**

 ** _Godfather bond - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981; Nullified, June 18th, 1996)_**

 ** _Magical compulsions:_**

 ** _Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore, July 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Recklessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore, September 1st, 1991)_**

 ** _Anti-authority Charm (Albus Dumbledore, September 1st, 1991)_**

 ** _Selflessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore, September 1st, 1991)_**

 ** _Distrust Keyed to Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore, September 3rd, 1991)_**

 ** _Loyalty Keyed to Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore, October 31st, 1991)_**

 ** _Love Potion Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, September 1st, 1995)._**

I was shocked and so was griphook this wasn't simple as it seems as Ragnok king of goblins got involved it seems they didn't like the idea of someone stealing they're money under their noses and seeing so many magical blocks on their favorite Lord was right down disgusting. After what seemed like hours going through the magical cleansing and removing all blocks on my magic. I was able to go through the procedure of having a magical sex change. That's when Ragnok spoke to me before I took the procedure. "don't worry Lord potter we'll be able to get all the money that was stolen from your Vaults". Ragnok said with an evil grin on his face. I smiled as I was led to the room where the procedure will be held.

After what seem to be three hours there stood a very beautiful and attractive young woman with a heart face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped Emerald green eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark black hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. This young woman was once Harry James Potter but now goes by Athena Lillian Peverell-Le Fey.

But things didn't end there with the help of the goblins I was able to start a new life if Forks, Washington. In a new home, a castle styled home with a dramatically to the admittedly beautiful fountain. It managed to look old yet modern with its purposely worn and weathered stones, built up in the figure of a majestic and regal looking phoenix statue, with water-hued pink, purple, yellow, orange, green and blue twisting and shooting out from under it at an acute angle all around it. The water was carefully aimed at the small pond underneath the proud bird where little fishes swam happily underneath.

Life in font was fine I even made some friends The Cullens well I thought they were my friends my family but that changed it as only a few hours ago when it happened.

 ** _~Mini flash Back is from Lateness of the Hour by Mindige0~_**

"Athena, dear...I think it might be best that you return home" Esme Cullen told a coal haired teenage girl that had a look of disbelief on her face. They knew that she HATED being alone, and they also knew of the nightly nightmares she had if not in the company of someone during the night.

"Oh, you mean just for a couple of days?" Athena asked already knowing what the answer would be, she had seen it coming the moment Edward had come home ranting about a girl named Bella Swan and that her blood "sang" to him. She had listened as the vampire ranted and raved about her and what she did to him, which only broke her heart even more. Athena had been in serious crush mode, and even love with her broody vampire best friend, although he had been spending less and less time with Athena for months and the mere mortal couldn't figure out what she had done or even said that had led to the distancing between the pair of them, and also the rest of the family. Alice had been giddy for weeks about "the new girl" and how they would become the "best of friends" and that their futures were going to be entwined, something that Athena had thought she was to the pixie-like vampire, it was then that she had begun to wonder if the Cullens had ever thought of her as part of the family at all.

"No, I mean you should return back to your house on a permanent basis" and it was then that Athena's heart shattered, Bella Swan had won. She had told her that when it came down to picking between the pair of them, she would be the one to win and she was right it seemed. Athena just picked up her book bag that had been laying at her feet up and turn around and walked right out of the house. She never heard Esme calling after her or even notice that Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett all stood at the door of the house watching as the tiny teen marched her way down the wet road that was the driveway for the Cullen residence with pained looks on their faces. Tears sprung up as she walked further and further away from the one place beside Hogwarts that she could call home.

 ** _~end of mini flash back~_**

That's when I met Paul Lahote, spending that few minutes with Paul, I have to say I never laughed or smiled like that before not even with the Cullens and by the time we both got to my home we were both soaked to the bone. I smiled and thanked Paul for the ride, taking a leap of faith, I kissed Paul on his cheek in thanks. I giggled when I saw the young member of the Quileute tribe blushing at bright cherry-red, it was cute to say in my opinion. I can't wait to see Paul again, there's going to be a few days before I could go back to school I needed a new look, a new me I won't let what the Cullens did to me hold me down, and If the Cullen's wanted Bella they could have her, but when they truly learn why she was with Edward, but I wouldn't accept an apology, no I would just turn the other way like they had done to me.

I will have to make some phone calls, I was getting rid of all things Cullen and that meant the furniture had to go and soon. Who would care if I didn't make it to school for a few days, I had better and more important things to do. So that is all for today diary until next time.

My name is Athena Lillian Peverell-Le Fey, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena collapsed facedown onto her brand-new Augusta Victorian Grey Sofa. While letting her brand new Italian Leah heel Boots fall on her new Yukon Black Area Rug. Athena looked around her home and smiled in seeing in all that she managed to get rid of all things Cullen. with all her new furniture was set up in their proper place while the rest of her purchases laying in an orderly manner. Looking at the bags that had most of her clothes it stunned her that she bought so many since she never seemed fashionably inclined while in the Wizarding World. 'Of course, it's hard to be stylish in cumbersome black robes, all day and every day.' Thinking about what happened early on that day just before Athena could go out and do some shopping, a large group arrived in the living room with a loud popping sound.

Standing in the dusty room was a group of sneering goblins, a dozen house elves, one bouncing Dobby. The house elves were there to assist in cleaning and fixing the house while the goblins arrived to help ward and magically renovate the property. Few people realized that goblins were master architectures and builders. Their expertise was available for the right price, of course. Athena nodded politely to the goblins and knelt down on one knee to greet an ecstatic Dobby.

"Hi, Dobby! Was the trip okay?" she asked the beaming house-elf who was happily hugging her knee.

"Oh yes, Ms. Athena Peverell-Le Fey. Dobby is fine. He is readies to works!" squeaked the house elf while his fellow houses elves squealed in agreement to his sentiments and crowded closer, eagerly waiting for instructions.

Seeing the mob forming around her, Athena cleared her throat and rapidly began issuing orders. Quickly, she directed three elves upstairs to clean, dust, and repair the bedrooms and bathrooms and remove anything Cullen. Two elves were sent outside to wrestle order to the wild vegetation, plot a spot for the garden, and clear an area for the greenhouse. Another two elves a piece to clean, dust, and repair the attic and basement. Lastly, the remaining three will help paint the walls and varnish the wooden floors as rooms became presentable. With the dozen house elves dispatched to complete their assignments, the witch turned her attention to a despondent Dobby. "Well, Dobby. Let us go to the kitchen, shall we. The whole thing needs to be renovated."

She announced to the newly energized house elf. But first Athena turned to look at Griphook ."Okay, Griphook. How do you want to proceed with this?" she queried, gesturing vaguely at the packages the goblins were carrying. Four of the goblins held large square cuts of obsidian to use as the cornerstones for the property's wards. Griphook, herself, held a carefully wrapped, perfectly circular, enormous moonstone that would be the wards' hearthstone. Carefully unwrapping the moonstone, she laid it gently on a conjured pedestal that Athena created mere seconds earlier. Runes were carved all over the moonstone's surface. Each rune corresponded to the runes on the obsidian stones and would ensure the wards were fully powered and maintained optimal strength.

Athena poured a vial of her blood onto the moonstone and concentrated on maintaining a steady stream of magic to be woven into and around the ward stones. The goblins moved into a five-point star shape to begin the process of ensuring the best possible wards for the home of Lady Athena Peverell-Le Fey. With their status as friends to the Goblin Nation, the goblins would not fail in this endeavor. With ease and expertise born from years of experience, they quickly powered the ward stones and magically connected the stones with the house and property. The four obsidian cornerstones and Hearthstone were buried into their correct spaces and the wards flared into life. With the magic donated from Athena, the wards would eventually gain semi-sentience over time. All in all, it was a very strong and impressive array of wards so the Witch and goblins were very pleased.

pleased with the fruits of their labor. The entire manor gleamed with new life and renewal and nothing of the Cullens. The wooden floors were sanded and varnished with a glossy sealant. The walls were freshly painted, mostly in earthy and neutral tones. Several walls were removed to give the house a more open floor plan. Only the study, library, and sunroom maintained their privacy with separately enclosed spaces. Plush rugs and runners were placed everywhere, grounding the furniture and providing softness to bare/socked feet. Previously purchased furniture and decorations were placed throughout the house along with several antiques and items from the Potter Vault. When she saw the myriad of items her ancestors had stored in the Family Vault, Athena declared she came from a long line of hoarders.

Earlier, Athena was indecisive about how to best utilize the attic and basement. she eventually decided to use the basement as a magical library, a potions lab, and a large training facility. Thus the basement needed stronger wards that prevented spell damage or explosions while maintaining a silencing spell and ventilation ward. An alert system to signify injuries or accidents was pierced together quickly by the goblins. All old, antique, obscure, and magical tomes were placed in the basement library's countless shelves and then a specialized fidelius charm was cast to prevent anybody from discovering the secret room of books. Athena organizes the potion lab and their entire stock of potions and ingredients. Currently, the attic was only partially converted. A small owlery was built for visiting owls and Hedwig when she wanted some alone time. In addition, Dobby's living quarters were customized in a section of the top floor. Dobby cried tears of delight as his quarters were built. The remainder of the attic will be used as storage space unless needed in the future.

Athena could less in what Cullens would think of this space anymore, they chose who they did but yet for some reason it was freeing to be her true self-sighing Athena looked around the living only to noticed her purchases were already gone guessing Dooby took them to her room. Athena walked towards her room only to stop outside room and looked at the closed door and admired it. It was made of glass with hundreds of squares that were made of every color possible, and for a doorknob, there was a crystal hand that one had to shake to open it. Athena laughed happily and shook the hand. The door popped open and the suddenly emotional teenager had to resist the strong urge to cry.

The only three rooms she had ever known had been the cupboard under the stairs (why had she ever thought she'd miss that puny thing when she had left the Dursley's?) and Dudley's second bedroom that had been mostly bare, only having the absolute necessities; nothing more, nothing less, and room at the Cullens.

But this...

It was an absolutely giant room in the shape of a circle, with a round bed hanging from the ceiling a few feet off the ground. A medieval looking desk in the shape of a half moon was pushed delicately against the smooth stone wall, directly in front of her bed with another, smaller, half moon indent so Athena could push herself in with the chair. A stack of thick creamy parchment was placed in front the deceptively worn looking chair with three pots of ink that had quills sticking out of them, set above the parchment strategically. From left to right, the first was plain black ink, the middle was Color Changing inkwell, while the last one was an Everlasting emerald green, the shade almost exactly the same as Athena's eyes.

The quills were nice and soft with the variety of a white Eagle feather, a Peacock feather and black and gold Pheasant feather. Athena skimmed her fingers across the smooth wood, humming delightedly to herself. There were several comfy looking chairs that hung from the ceiling just like the bed and Athena assumed that the reason for so many chairs was the fact that her friends from Hogwarts would be visiting occasionally and spending the night.

The ceiling had branches covering most of it and hundreds of fairies buzzed from within their leaves. Their multicolored wings created a fantastic light as the small inch tall (five inches at most) creatures fluttered around happily. There was even a cage hanging in the middle made from branches that were manipulated into the shape. Athena smiled, knowing Andy's owl would love it up there. Quidditch posters and photos from her days at Hogwarts when she was Harry Potter and a few from the summers she spent at the Weasley's and her godfather littered the walls along with every house banner and flag as well as the official Hogwarts crest.

The smile on the beautiful witches face couldn't have been any bigger even those people hurt Athena could only hold onto her happy memories that those photos bring her. She had to force herself to stop examining the rotund shaped room, silently promising to get back to it later and grab a change of clothes before taking a shower in the luxurious bathroom attached to her bedroom.

She exited the steamy bathroom in high spirits once her hygiene was properly attended to. She wore a snug baby blue colored cashmere sweater with a somewhat flowy white skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. She wore white, skin-hugging gym shorts underneath the skirt, comfortable with nothing less. Pulling her closet doors open she went over to her shoe rack, choosing a pair of plain vans with white shoelaces and sliding them on with a pair of white socks before charming them to be the exact shade of blue as her sweater.

As Athena decided that her office will have a beautiful mural of magical beast roaming the room. Hedwig would be in her element then, she hadn't done so because at that time the Cullens knew nothing about the magical world. So moving animals weren't something you just drop on someone.

So, with that she made her office cozy, Athena took a peek of what it looked and felt like and it felt like home. Somewhere where she was her and that life doesn't revolve around taking Dark Lords down or the Cullens.

"Now to work on that mural, just adding the mural of the magical beasts of their world. She now understood Hagrid's fascination with the beasts. Many of them just wanted to avoid you as much as they could. Soon splashes of color circled the rooms and Athena added a menagerie animals and she even pulled out her Book of Magical Beast and some common ones too and soon the walls came to life literally. Athena lived it up as much as she could for she knew that realities lay ahead of her at Forks High School. But Oddly enough Athena didn't care about Edward or the Cullens, okay she did, but she wasn't going to put on that mask anymore and she wouldn't be a hero to save the day, she would be just Athena and be happy with it. It was then that Athena thought of visit the La Push Reservation and say thank you to Paul once again. So Athena grabbed her keys, only stopping before she realized that Paul was a man and probably a hungry one, and she could cook up some mean dinners.

 ** _~mean while at Forks Highschool~_**

Meanwhile, the happy couple made their way to their first class of the day. The Forks gossip mill was running rampant that day; about how she got him and for how long and had this been a secret? It was a good thing that Athena wasn't there to see the crap that would make you want to throw up, mouth vomit not so much.

"See you in biology," which happened to be the second period for the pair.

"Biology," Edward said before kissing Bella on the lips and making his way with Alice; who was all smiles and giggles, to his first period, French in which he was fluent in. He had at one point in time started learning Latin to figure out what Athena was incanting, but he figured that died the day Bella Swan rolled into town.

 ** _~Back with Athena~_**

She knew the roads of Forks and the La Push Reservation, Athena had even did a drive through only to see something that she didn't wish to be seen, there were wandering goats followed by small house in disrepair and places that looked to be all but abandoned from the Reservation. And okay so maybe she may have wanted to see Paul again he was a cutie and she could always use a shape-shifting werewolf, if he was one, to keep the vampires off her property. Oh how ironic would that day be, what Athena didn't know was how soon that she would see this happen only for them to come back to her acting as if they hadn't asked her to return home because of Bella, oh the bridges that had burned that day.

"Done and done" Athena said putting the dinner in containers and the thank you note on top and making her way towards her car a brand new 2017 Jaguar F-TYPE. Athena was greeted with Jacob Black, current Omega member of the La Push Reservation and to the Seam. There they not tred unless given permission. That's like stealing someone's dinner back when the treaty had been made, well sort of, either way, they came to a peaceful medium and everyone was happy, as usual. Once in the car, she started it up, her 2017 Jaguar F-TYPE wasn't the car that Alice had given to her as a sign of welcome her into the fold no that car was a 2017 Porsche 911, oh the non-joy that brought to Athena. She could fuss over fashion with Bella and buy her new cars, she didn't want that life. At least now that her eyes had been opened to how easily they got rid of her. All the way to the reservation she played her music blaring out of the specialty speakers she had the dealer install. So it came to some surprise to see Paul without a shirt on, what fine view for Athena to see looking around. Athena turned the music down and parked next to the motorcycle that was parked outside a very small cabin was putting lightly.

Athena got out of the car and: "Uh, yeah hi" Athena said with a shy smile on her face.

" Athena?" Paul said in confusion. Blushing slightly. "Yeah, uh I should go it was a stupid idea but I thought I would thank you properly. You saved my arse out there and I appreciate it, so do you wanna eat or tell me to bugger off?" Athena asked while looking at Paul.

"Is that what I smell?" Paul asked while taking a sniff. Athena giggled and said "That it is, my kind sir" Athena smiled this was easy it just clicked she didn't work with an over 100-year-old vampire and his broody mood swings.

"Then bring it in and get ready for a throw down," Paul said as howls began to voice their opinion on the matter. By the time she left the reservation she had one marriage proposal, ah the young, and the rest asked if she could help them out a bit with the food department since Emily usually was the provider of massive meals. Now the pair could get them fed quickly and easily, some were even willing to go into the cottage to get some of her food. When Athena arrived back to her home with no problem, though she did think that she spotted the silver Volvo that Edward drove parked somewhere in town but figured Bella could have that life and she would stick to hers with just a hope she would find someone out there that valued her for her and not what they could make of her. That night though Athena happy dreams, dreams full of happiness and not of torture and death as was usual protocol.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Morning Athena was walking into the kitchen still dressed in her Slytherin green Perfect Indulgence Silk nightgown. It's simple yet sensual bias cut has a gentle flair and flatters every woman's curves. The glamour is seductively evident in the lace trimmed gathered bust cups that gently supports her curves. Along with her silk robe only to stop when she heard a scratching at the door. "What the..." Athena said before she opened the door and letting something, or someone in, hopefully, it would be a certain cutie that she saw on the Reservation, which would be a shape-shifting werewolf.

"Nice place you have here," Paul's said his voice coming from the living room.

"Paul, isn't it a little too early for you to come to my home and start scratching at my back door for? Athena said only to blush when she saw that Paul was checking her out.

"I have to say I like the view Athena, I didn't know you dress up so sexy while going to bed."

"No... I like sleeping in my comfortable sleepwear and I'll take it your here to try and convert me"

"I'll do the convert option please, so what's for breakfast dear?" "Oh go find your own food, I'm gonna go with my tea and check in my office," Athena said while making her tea only to gasp when she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and pulling her into a muscular chest.

"No you love me and will feed me, I won't leave here if you don't." Paul was really in his element now. Gone were the days hot-headed Paul, he seemed to have mellowed out since picking Athena up. He felt amazingly better than he had before, he still thought it was a bad idea of Jacob to be carousing with Bella Swan; she seemed just a touch off and snotty, acting as if she would be unable to live in such conditions.

"Fine, fine do you want a full English breakfast with bacon, fried, poached or scrambled eggs, fried or grilled tomatoes, fried bread or buttered toast, and sausages," Athena said while looking up at Paul.

"a full English breakfast with bacon, fried eggs, grilled tomatoes, buttered toast, and sausages please". Paul said while kissing Athena's cheek.

"Fine go and search one of the guest rooms to see if you could find a pair of pants or something." Athena was hyperventilating over how good Paul looked and she "saw" all of Paul.

"I might do just that," Paul said as he went upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

"And don't try on taking a peek at my clothes Paul and I mean all my clothes, cuz last time I check you can't see them," Athena said sounding a bit snotty.

"Damn how did you know? Love that I was trying to get a peek at those sexy bras and panties," Paul said in a husky tone.

"Oh shut up you pervert or your breakfast will disappear, I can make that happened. And what do I need to get some kind of doggy door?" Athena said while trying not to blush.

"Yes dear on all occasions, and I found one thing in your guest room closet that I could wear," Paul said as Athena could hear him coming downstairs.

"Come bring it down your breakfast is getting cold" which was a lie since she had a warming charm on it. Once Paul began to eat Athena went up starirs to her so she can get dress for the day Once Paul began to eat Athena went upstairs to her room. rummaging through her dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra and then proceeded to like any teenage girl to criticize her looks, there stood a curvaceous petite teenager. She shook her head and rummaged through her newly stocked closet and decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green buttoned down top.

Athena opted to leave her midnight black hair out in its natural form of waves and curls, it had reached her waist. Grabbing her Italian Leah heel Boots Athena was all set for the day walking downstairs.

Athena smiled as she saw Paul. "So, Paul what do you want?" Athena asked as she got her school bag ready.

"umm. Can I borrow your car for the day, Emily gave me money and a list of things that she would need for the next few days and you know the pack will get angry if they don't get fed on time"

"You want to borrow my car?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well….." Paul said looking really nervous.

"Ok Paul you can borrow my car but you have to drop me off and pick me up from the hell hole of a high school Fork High," Athena said with a smile on her face, even though she had no urge to go to school but she figured the longer she hung out at her home it would only make the hurt of Edward choosing Bella that much more painful.

"Can do, but I have a feeling the leaches won't like me in the parking lot of FHS"

"I could care bloody less," Athena said, she actually did care but there was nothing she could really do at this point. well, I'm ready for school and the day, after all, I have to deal with a group of vampires and a cunt of a girl that thinks she knows something about what she is dealing with." Athena said as she was loading her shoulder bag for the day with her laptop and school work and then the pair of them left the house and locked it up. Athena waved her hand to activate her spell on the anti-theft charm and wards around her home while Paul wasn't looking. she had and then got into the passenger side of the car while Paul put the seat back as far as he could and then got in.

"Let's get going, I'm bound to be late for first period with the time it took for me to make you breakfast" Athena said with a smile as Paul tooled down the road and to Forks High School, a place that he didn't want to deal with. He had been glad that the Reservations had a school so that he didn't need to deal with the people of Forks for the most part. Unemployment was high on the Reservation but he had managed to find a crappy job just beyond the town that he would rather run from then live in. As Forks High School neared Athena wanted to throw up, she knew that everyone would notice the non-communication that she and the Cullens would have. They had taken notice when Athena found herself at their table talking in low tones about being a vampire and how well was the wild animals there were around the area. Bella had taken that spot now, so she would have to find somewhere else to sit during lunch, which she never ate or ate.

"You going to be okay over there?" Paul asked as he had noticed the tension that had entered the teen girl as they got closer and closer to the high school.

"No I don't honestly think so, but if I feel as if I've had enough you'll come get me?" Athena asked wanting to make sure there was an exit plan should she need it.

"Of course, just call. Today's my day off so I'll be at home or at Sam's trying to steal food." Paul said with a grin that made Athena giggle, which seemed to calm her down. She could do this and if not then she could hide away until she felt as if she could be able to handle this.

"Okay then," Athens said programming Paul's number into her iPhone quickly, just as the front of Forks High School came upon the pair of them.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Athena said just as she noticed the Cullens with Bella Swan on Edward's arm, she noticed the gloves straight away but she took in the almost 100 year vampire in. she noticed little things that just seemed off, like his smile it wasn't the same as it was with her, this one seemed more strained more put on a show then the real smiles he showed to her. Athena also noticed that Edward seemed to look ill-at-ease with the way things were going, but yet smiled and put on the show that he had to. Athena knew better than to think the group of vampires would come back to her, but she could hope couldn't she?

"Call if you need me and come here lover" Paul said giving Athena a hug and making sure to make a show of it. pulling Athena into a hug and then nipping at her neck only to make her giggle. Paul smiled as he was nipping at her neck again making sure that he left a mark. He would talk to Sam when he got back to his house about having Athena becoming an honorary member of the pack. He could tell that the small teen was lost without people that cared about her and went through a lot of pain. After making a show of things, with Athena giggling while opening the car door, both saw how quickly all of the Cullens turned their heads their way. A vampire could smell a werewolf in seconds and the same could be said about the other, which meant that the Cullens scented the shape-shifting werewolf shortly after the door opened.

"They're watching," Paul said in a voice that made Athena giggle.

"Then let them" Athena said grabbing her bag and then continuing onto first period as if she hadn't seen the Cullens and Edward's bland arm candy. She could hear them murmuring but shrugged it off. She wasn't going to be dictated to any longer, they would have to apologize and grovel for quite some time before she would let them back into her life that's if she did. Athena's first period was Latin as if she needed it but she figured that she could always need more material should she ever want to construct a spell for some reason. Athena slid into the room just as she felt someone try and touch her. She knew who it was but she refused to acknowledge the vampire that she was certain was behind her.

"Mr. Cullen, last I checked you weren't in this class," the teacher said as he noticed that Athena seemed not to be talking to that stood at the classroom door.

"I wanted to talk to Athena," Edward told the teacher, it wasn't unusual for Edward to walk Athena to class but with Athena arriving alone the teacher knew that something was going on. He had heard about Mr. Cullen arriving at school with Isabella Swan the other day, but he hadn't thought that the friendship between the pair had been broken up because of the change in relationship status, which was a shocker in its self.

"Class is about to start, how about after class Mr. Cullen," the teacher said knowing that Athena would probably disappear well before Edward would arrive back to the classroom. The class had been a real bore but since she might need to be able to use what learned from class in possibly creating a spell, should she ever need it. It was after second period in which she dreaded, she happens to have Biology with Edward and Bella, she had been paired up with some Asian kid that did all the work while talking at 100 kilometers an hour to Athena. The guy just never did shut up, the only time he was silent was during the teacher's lecture before the lab that would have that day. Kwon or maybe it was Chang or was it, Ling? Athena thought the boys last name was or maybe it was Le but she wasn't sure and she didn't much care since the guy usually ran the lab and gave Athena the answers. Horrible she knew but it was like the guy didn't want her to help, so Athena left him to it only jotting things down when the other boy did. As luck would have it Athena had arrived much before either Edward or Bella arrived at class, which meant that she beat Edward from coming from his first class of the day.

Edward usually picked her up and they walked to class together but that had changed the moment that Edward decided that Bella was what he wanted and there was no room in the Cullen family for her. The happy couple made their way into the classroom, it was then that Edward registered her and the smell that she probably brought with being in Paul's presence. Athena held her head high while copying the notes from her lab partner from yesterday, she refused to even try and act as if nothing had happened, because something had and now Edward along with the Cullens had to live with the choice that had been made, which was Bella in their lives and her out of it. Nothing was said but Athena could see Edwards jaw clench and she knew that the vampire wasn't happy with what she was smelling and probably seeing.

By the end of the period Athena had a smirk on her face, she could tell that the forever teen so wanted to talk to her, even volunteering to gather the items required for the lab, since she knew that was the only part that Athena did of whatever lab they were trying to conduct. Sadly this time it was the Asian boy that got the supplies this time, leaving Edward to stew even more on the way that Athena was acting and the smell of wet dog entering his nose. He hated it when Bella went to visit Jacob Black, for it would be days that he would have to avoid the girl before being able to be in her presence again. By the end of the period Athena knew that Edward would probably try and corner her, but sadly he had Bella to hang off of him and that meant Athena could make a speedy exit should she need to. Lunch would be an issue for her since it would be all of the Cullens together which meant it was bound to get messy then. The whole period before lunch Athena was on edge, she wanted no trouble from the vampires but she knew she would probably get one anyway because of the smell that was bound to reach their noses.

Lunch came really fast for Athena as she walked over to a table in the corner that no one ever sat at, it had actually been the first table she had eaten at before she became friends with the Cullens, seemed she was right back where she started in this town; a nobody but a very sexy powerful witch, who happens to like to be a nobody that was just fine with her. Athena made sure that her back was facing towards the doors of the cafeteria. That's she would be able to at least see them sneaking up on her. and that's why she had her laptop with her today. Athena could use her screen as a mirror.

Pulling out her lunch it was a Bento that was made by Dobby. The bento was made with a Potato Salad, Chicken Karaage, Honey Glazed Pumpkin, Onigiri, Spinach Tamagoyaki, and Vienna Sausage. As Athena began to eat she saw and heard the moment they entered the cafeteria for the Rumor Mill seemed to swell; now Athena may not have noticed what it was that was stirring the pot but it seemed to be good whatever it was. The whole lunch period Athena watched the coven of vampires from her laptop screen as she made sure not one of them made their way over, it was just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch that Edward had started to make his way over to where Athena sat, but being five foot two had its advantages and that meant that she got swallowed up into the crowd of people exiting the cafeteria. For the rest of the day Athena had minimal contact with the Cullen Coven but she did end up having one class with Jessica Stanley to which she heard her talking about Bella and the life as Edward's girlfriend. It was interesting to hear that she had not as of yet been invited into the Cullen household since she had been evicted from said location. When the end of the day came Athena really, really hoped that Paul would be waiting for her and she would be able to evade Edward or any of the Cullens, they couldn't use their speed in the human world so that gave a bit of an advantage but not much.

Athena could see that Edward seemed to be waiting for someone and it wasn't Bella, for she was standing next to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper which meant the forever teen was waiting for someone else, her. Athena peaked around a building and could see that Paul was in the parking lot waiting for her. She only had to make it to her car, but she knew that as soon as Edward saw her it was pretty much over for her for there would be demanding of information and Athena didn't want any kind of showdown with the vampire.

At this point, she just wanted to make it home and to be in the company of a sexy shape-shifting werewolf. Athena said nothing since if she did Edward would know that she was rounding one of the buildings on the wrong side to where Paul was waiting for her watching as Athena made her way down and over while watching the vampires and seeing how impatient that Edward was becoming as Athena never showed. Athena neared the end of the building and gave Paul a signal which made Paul start up the car and look as if he was going to leave, it was just enough of a distraction that Athena needed to stroll quickly to the car hop in and watch as Edward turned and started to make this way only to be stopped by Bella whining about wanting to go home.

"Go" Athena croaked watching as the Cullens got smaller and smaller in the rearview mirrors of the car.

"I was certain he had you love," Paul told Athena, he had watched as the vampire stalked Athena from the building to the parking lot and how it seems to upset Bella only to be placated with words from Alice.

"He picked, but I don't see why he should care, I'm not the one that makes him feel alive or a passion so deep that he didn't know what to do with it. To them, I was just entertainment". Athena said while looking at Paul.

"Oh you're more than entertainment, you can cook , your cute, sexy, smart, and very Brave and your a food provider in my book love" Paul said, he didn't want to tell Athena that the look on the vampire's face was something he had never seen before from the forever teen, it was true passion and dare he say it but love. Oh, Bella Swan wasn't what Edward wanted, no it was Athena that he wanted and needed but it seemed that the forever teen was conflicted on what he wanted and probably what he needed in his life at a mate. "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Athena said with a giggle, at least she knew where she stood in Paul's book. The man was always completely honest with her, something in her book.

"Well at least I'm honest," Paul said taking Athena back to her house, she had figured that Paul would run back home so he was without a shirt and in a pair of cut-offs when he came to pick, Athena up. In Athena's opinion, it really a sexy view. She had seen many of the students pointing to him and whispering to each other about his choice of attire for picking up Athena. "That you are" Athena agreed just as they pulled up to her house.

"I'll pick you up later tonight," Paul said which had Athena confused. Pick her up for what? "For?" Athena asked confused. "Pack meeting and I'm sure Emily could use the help with getting things prepared". Paul said while looking at Athena. "We could have just headed over there you know". Athena said while smiling at Paul, "I do, but you have homework young lady and I don't want you falling behind because of the pack", Paul said with a smirk.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Athena said but made her way into her house and then watching as Paul shifted and made his way into the forest. Athena deeply wished that she had been Paul's imprint but instead she had fallen for a certain vampire, and she feared that she'll be hurt once more just like in the wizarding world. Thinking about the wizarding world Athena hadn't had any nightmares from Voldemort. But she won't think that Voldemort will just stop chasing her or trying on Killing her, No he won't stop not until he kills Harry Potter.

 ** _~mean while back in wizarding world ~_**

 **Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived Is Missing And Arranged Marriage Rumors Come Out!**

It's been months since our Boy-Who-Lived went missing without a trace, and until last night no one has known anything of the boy's disappearance.

An anonymous source has just described a possible reason for Mr. Potter's disappearance, and it appears to be the rumor of the boy being forced into an unwanted arranged marriage to none other than Ginevra Weasley. According to the source, Mr. Potter upfront refused to want to marry Ms. Weasley, probably from some spat they might have had. And let's not forget that He-who-must-not-be-named is out there and is just waiting to kill our beloved boy-who-lived.

The source claims that Mr. Potter was sick of people controlling, the lies, and the manipulations in his life, and when he found out about the marriage he was furious. He didn't want anyone telling him how to live his life, nor did he want to be part of some old tradition for marrying without his own consent. What could the Weasleys have to say about it though? Do they really love Mr. Potter as they claim, or do they love his family's money? Does Ms. Ginevra Weasley really wish to marry him out of love? Or does she really want him for his fame and fortune?

The source does have a point on this though if our savior ever does return we can only hope that we leave him in peace. No one should be forced into something so despicable, especially when they've suffered as our beloved Harry Potter has.

Article by Rita Skeeter

 ** _~mean while back with Athena ~_**

Nothing could change that fact. Later that afternoon Paul showed up on his motorcycle and a helmet for Athena. He had spoken at length with Sam about Athena and the alpha had agreed that Athena needed to be part of the pack, he knew that Jacob Black would be pissed about such a thing but Sam could tell that Athena was a person that made friends for life and not at the whim of their attitude for the day, which was exactly what Bella Swan did. Even Jacob couldn't fault him on that, the girl hadn't really spoken to him much until after he had shifted for the first time and put on a serious amount of meat and height. "I'm here love," Paul said waltzing into the house and coming in as if he owned the place, Athena had made sure that Paul had been added to the anti-theft charm and wards as soon as she got home from school. She had no problem with Paul coming to the house, hell she still just managed to remove the Cullens from the wards of the house but she was uncertain on if she would ever see any of the Cullens in her house again, but one could hope though.

"In here" Athena called out from her office. She was just putting the finishing touches on her homework. Paul followed Athena's voice to where Athena sat at a desk waiting for Paul to arrive.

"You ready?" asked Paul as he looked at Athena as he led on the doorframe

"For?" Athena said raising an eyebrow. "Pack meeting remember, Emily needs help with cooking" Paul reminded Athena who blushing slightly but made her way towards Paul, who was waiting for her with a helmet in his hands. Soon the pair was off. soon after that, a certain silver Volvo pulled up to the front of Athena's house. Edward took in the house and was shocked to see that Athena's house was remodeled it looked like a Castle than a house and saw that Athena's new car was sitting under the car porch, which he figured meant that Athena was home. Edward got out of the car with one thought on his mind, that he had to talk to Athena and explain to her that hanging out with the werewolf population was a bad idea, he had spoken to Carlisle about what he had seen today at school and the Sire of the coven had been most unhelpful in trying to figure out what he wanted or more like who he wanted. He needed time, and he was here solely for that reason alone, well who was he kidding he missed Athena terribly, much more than he thought he would have been after finding his mate. Edward knocked on the door before waiting for Athena to answer.

when that seemed to not have worked he rang the doorbell thinking that Athena hadn't heard him knock at the door. When that proved to not work, Edward looked around and then snuck into the backyard to see if he could see Athena in the living room or somewhere in the house. When that proved unhelpful Edward jumped up in a tree that sat outside of Athena's bedroom window. It was then that he noticed that Athena's bedroom had changed there was a round bed hanging from the ceiling a few feet off the ground. A medieval looking desk in the shape of a half moon was pushed delicately against the smooth stone wall, directly in front of her bed with another, smaller, half moon indent so Athena could push herself in with the chair.

A stack of thick creamy parchment was placed in front the deceptively worn looking chair with three pots of ink that had quills sticking out of them, set above the parchment strategically. From left to right, the first was plain black ink, the middle was Color Changing inkwell, while the last one was an Everlasting emerald green, the shade almost exactly the same as Athena's eyes. Edward thought as he continued looking around. There were several comfy looking chairs that hung from the ceiling just like the bed. There was even a cage hanging in the middle made from branches that were manipulated into the shape. There were some posters and photos littered the walls along with what seems to be a house banner and flag as well with a school official crest.

"What's going on" Edward mumbled before jumping back down and looking into the large glass window pane and seeing that the living room looked different as well. It was then that Edward became confused, had things changed so much in only two days? He knew that Athena was hurt but he hadn't thought that what had happened two days ago would make Athena do such drastic things such as changing out the furniture and remodeled her house and taking up residence with the werewolves.

"Athena, what are you doing?" Edward asked the empty house, he would have to go back home and attempt to figure out what his next course of action was in regards to Athena and her hanging out with the La Push werewolves. He had seen red when he smelled the scent 'wet dog' on Athena, or maybe that was jealousy that he was feeling; at this point, he was uncertain on what he was feeling at this point in time. "I simply must speak with Carlisle," Edward said to himself as he got back into the car confused on how Athena's car could be parked in the car porch and the small teen wasn't inside the house. Edward rode back to the Cullen house thinking about the feelings he seemed to be having with the change in Athena.

 **Meanwhile**

Athena was on the Reservation helping Emily get things ready for the pack meeting that was to be held in just a little bit. Athena wasn't really certain about what she would be doing while the pack discussed whatever it was that they discussed but she figured she would follow Emily on what to do during the meeting. Soon pack members started coming in and began picking at the food that was already out and waiting for her.

"Great, food," Paul said rubbing his hands together. He had spoken with Sam quickly after the pair of them arrived at Sam's house about the initiation of Athena into the pack and Sam said that everything had been all set up. Soon the house was filled with shape-shifting werewolves and the loud noises that came with them. Athena stuck close to Emily, helping out when she could and making sure that she wasn't in the way.

"Okay, okay….let's get started," Sam said calling the meeting to order. "We have a lot to discuss, first up is has anyone seen anything suspicious going on at the perimeter of the territory?" Everyone answered the same way that nothing seemed out of place at the parameter of the territory.

"Excellent" Sam said before going to the next topic and then finally getting to the topic of Athena being let into the pack. This announcement cause Athena's eyes widens when she heard that.

"Are there any objections?" Sam asked the pack, Athena stood stunned, they were going to let her into the pack? But why? she thought as she looked at Sam. But only to be pulled out of her thoughts when she Jacob black speaks.

"She's not an imprint" Jacob Black piped up, he didn't like it one bit that Athena was going let into the pack and he knew he, if asked about Bella they answer, would be no.

"She may not be an imprint but she has proven her worth." Sam said while looking at Jacob "Paul just met her!" Jacob shouted this so wasn't fair. Sam said nothing, he knew that Jacob was angry about the course of events, but he also knew that Bella Swan would only become a major thorn in their sides once she figured out what they were. She seemed the type that would hold it over their heads until she got what she wanted, and if that hurt the pack she didn't much care.

"I know where you are going Jacob and know that Athena is not some normal mortal," Sam said while looking at Athena having an idea of what she is. "But Bella…," Jacob said looking like he lost a fight. "She is going out with one of the leeches, make sure that you remember that" Jacob flinched, yeah he had sort of forgot about that. He and Bella had been spending so much time together lately that he had forgotten that she knew nothing of the struggle that was going on between the werewolves and vampires of the area.

"She used to hang out with the leeches too!" Jacob yelled making Athena jump a little. "Jacob, if you truly feel that way then cast your vote and it will be tallied as such" Sam said closing the conversation on if Athena should be let into the pack or not.

"I don't want to be a bother," Athena said quietly, which had the whole pack including Emily looking at Athena and the tears that ran down her face. she didn't realize that she was causing such a rift between the pack.

"Athena," Paul said running over and pulling the small girl into his arms. He would be damned if he allowed Jacob Black to hurt Athena the way that he seemed to be doing so now. "I'm sorry, just I'm sorry," Athena said before breaking out of Paul's grip and running for the door and the forest behind the Reservation.

"Athena!" Paul called out dashing outside trying to keep up with the small girl. "No, I can't do this, not again," Athena thought as she ran as fast as she could. she wouldn't go through this again not for the third time; she just couldn't do this again. "Athena!" Paul called out before shifting and catching up with the small girl and then jumping on her and pulling her down.

"Leave me alone," Athena said from the ground with Paul now sitting next to her.

"I won't, don't you listen to Jacob he's just a pup and doesn't know anything about how the pack works". Paul said as he held Athena close to him. "But he ….." Athena was cut off when Paul said "No listen, he's been harping about letting that what do you call her? Cunt, Bella Swan into the pack since he shifted. She isn't an imprint of anyone in the pack and has as of yet shown that she deserves to be let into the pack and the pack lifestyle that we have". "Paul" Athena croaked before crawling into the other man's lap and then basking in the warmth that Paul had, it was rare that she had any sort of contact with people since what happened.

"You're okay, I'll protect you until my dying day Athena," Paul promised her and that was how Sam and the rest of the pack found the pair of them. It was then that Jacob saw how hurtful his words had been to the small girl. "I'm sorry Athena, I really am" Jacob said from his standing position, he would prove to the small girl that there were no ill feelings about her becoming an honorary pack member, no he just felt as if Bella should be a part of the pack since she was a good friend to him. Athena shook her head, she wasn't going to listen to what Jacob had to say, it seemed that everyone picked Bella Swan over her, maybe she should disappear from everyone's life and things would be so much easier for everyone.

"Let's go to the medicine man, he should be able to tell if Athena is pack or not," Sam said closing the subject and then watching as Paul lifted Athena bridle style and carried her to the medicine man while he was still naked. The pack followed in Sam's and Paul's wake wanting to know if Athena truly could be part of the pack or not. They all knew that she had been good friends with the vampires but they also knew that Athena would never turn her back on them even if the vampires decided to change their minds on their friendship with the small girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam Uley" the medicine man greeted the alpha pack werewolf. "Sir" Sam greeted the old man, before bowing his head a bit. It was then that the medicine man took notice of Athena in Paul's arms. "Is she hurt?" The medicine man asked he knew that not to be the case but he wanted to make sure.

"No, but it seems that there are some in this pack that does not believe she is pack" Sam explained before he was beckoned into the medicine man's small home, the rest of the pack entering after him.

"Set her down here" the man said pointing to a small couch in the living room. Athena whimpered and held onto Paul even more as the other man tried to leave. "Stay" the medicine man said looking at Paul with a critical eye, no this was not imprint but he could tell there was a serious connection between the pair; something that would never break even in the harshest of trials. Paul took a seat on the couch and held Athena as if his life depended on it. He would kill Jacob for saying what he had, but he would do that later while Athena didn't needed him but for right now he would stay with the small girl.

"What do you wish to know Alpha Uley?"

"Is she pack?" Sam asked and watched as the medicine man looked at the small girl critically.

"She is" the medicine man answered after a beat, there was no denying that the small girl was part of the pack. He wasn't sure how it had happened since he could tell the small girl would never be an imprint for anyone in the pack but she was still part of the pack. It was then that Jacob decided to open his big mouth, he may have been sorry for the words he had spoken but he still thought that Bella should at least have the chance of being judged of being an imprint or pack member to some extent.

"How? I mean that's so not fair. Bella should at least get the same chance she's getting." Athena whimpered when she heard Jacob whine for Bella being part of the pack. "Jacob Black shut the fuck up," Paul said angrily at Jacob's words. The boy just would not give up that Bella Swan meant something to the pack, what he didn't know but he was certain that if she was given the chance she would prove that she was not worthy of being let into the pack. Yeah" most of the pack said in agreement. They too tired of hearing about how great Bella Swan was and what the pair of them had done when the girl deemed herself worthy of visiting the shape-shifting werewolf.

"Ms. Swan is not pack and will never be pack, know that Jacob Black" the medicine man said, he too had heard and seen the girl that the boy spoke about and he had known the moment he had seen her that she would only cause trouble in the long run and it seemed she had started her reign of trouble. Jacob was taken aback by the medicine man's words, he figured that the old man would at least give Bella a chance, but it seemed that the old man had formed a conclusion about his friend and it wasn't in her or his' favor.

"Now the young woman in Paul's arms is pack. She would kill for her pack, of that I already know" the medicine man explained before leaving the room and coming back with a small box. He had rarely had to use the items in the box, but now that the vampire population had come back for a second time, the items in the box needed to be used once again. "Here, let us begin," the medicine man said before going over to where Athena was curled up in Paul's lap, not at all worried about Paul being naked.

"Athena" the medicine man called to the small girl. He knew he had to be careful on using Athena's real first and last name since she had magic in her veins and he had been notified by the U.S. Department of Magical Law Enforcement about how Harry Potter had disappeared and it seemed a worldwide search had begun for the boy. Oh, he knew who he was staring at, for sure, but he would be damned to turn Athena back to those who hurt her. Oh, he knew that Athena Lillian Peverell-Le Fey was once Harry James Potter The Boy Who Lived, no Athena was part of the La Push Pack and he wasn't going to turn one of the pack members in for them to be used as a weapon.

"Athena" the medicine man called out again this time getting the attention of the small Girl

"Sir" Athena answered looking at the medicine man, which was now eye level with her.

"Sit up for a moment; I have something to give you" Athena did as she was told and watched as the old man pulled out what looked to be some sort of leather strip with a clasp of a wolf's head and a loop on the other side.

"What's that?" Athena asked the man shouldn't be giving her anything, she wasn't worthy of being part of the pack, no it seemed that even Bella Swan beat her to that yet again.

"Your pack band," the medicine man said as He looked at Athena with a kind smile. "But I'm not pack," Athena said confused, how could she be getting a pack band when she wasn't pack. Thought Athena as she tries to wrap her mind around this situation. "Oh you are, oh you are…Ms... Potter" the medicine man said making Athena jerk up and stare at the man scared. She didn't want to go back, she couldn't go back.

,"How," Athena asked looking at the medicine man. "Ley lines" the medicine man answered for Athena's unasked question.

"You won't send me back…Please." Athena whispered, and the medicine man shook his head. Of course, he wouldn't turn Athena in, she had caused a huge change in Paul since Paul had met Athena just a couple of days ago which in his book was a good thing.

"Shall we?" The medicine man asked before Athena stuck out her arm and then watched as the bracelet seemed to melt into her skin and the image of jumping wolves circled Athena's right wrist.

"What the…." Paul, Sam and most of the pack said surprised by what they had just seen happen.

"Should she truly not be pack the bracelet would have never done as it had" the medicine man explained. Emily had something similar on her left wrist since she was Sam's imprint, but Athena's was on the right wrist because she was not the imprint of a pack member, no she was just a pack member instead, that was something different. Oh, the vampires wouldn't like this one bit when they found out, but they would have to wait to see what happened when it did happen. Even this had Jacob saying nothing; he knew that such things Bella probably wouldn't be able to accomplish what Athena and Emily had already accomplished.

"See Athena," Paul said showing the small girl, her wrist and watched as the wolves danced around her wrist and howled at the moon that had begun to show outside.

"Pack?" Athena said she felt like was a small child again trying to win the affections of her relatives.

"Pack, now come love," Paul said pulling Athena to him closer and taking in the hope that had entered the younger woman's eyes.

"Take care of her," the medicine man said watching as Paul pushed past the rest of the pack and made his way to his home where he would watch over Athena as the small teen slept, something that he could tell the girl needed.

"Jacob follow me" Sam demanded of the latest addition to the pack. Jacob could tell that Sam was very unhappy with him, and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it once it got around the Reservation what he had said about Athena and his status with the pack.

 ** _~At Paul house lemon ~_**

"Whoa, Athena, what's wr-" Paul found himself silenced by velvety plump lips against his own. Before he could get lost in the heavenly kiss, he softly yanked her away from him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Athena. What are you-"

"Please, Paul," she whispered, entrancing almond-shaped emerald eyes imploring for him to give her the release she so desperately needed, and to help with a blissful distraction. "I know, I know I'm not your imprint Paul but for tonight please…" Athena said as she bit her lower lip nervously and Paul found his cock harden at the sight, his irises darkening and his pupils dilating with lust, "I've been having a horrible day, in fact, these past two days have been hellish for me, and I just need you to help me forget and take my mind off of how things are just going horribly shitty-" It was Athena's turn to be silenced by a searing kiss, one she gladly responded with equal fervor. Sex was the last thing Paul should be thinking about he wanted to hurt Jacob for saying those awful things to Athena but with the vivacious, ethereal beauty begging him, molding her body with his and relying on him, Paul couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than ravish the powerful Raven hair beauty.

Without once breaking contact with her, Paul flashed Athena to his bedroom and slammed her back against his closed door, immediately ripping her jeans and silky top into shreds, followed almost instantly by her bra and panties. Cupping her milky, well-endowed breast with one hand, goosebumps erupting all over his body at the combined effects of her warm, soft skin against his, especially when those creamy supple thighs hugged his hips, bringing his length flush against her leaking pussy. "Damn, you're so sexy, you know that?" Paul growled against her breast, immediately latching on to an erect nipple. Gasping at the intense feeling of pleasure, Athena moaned, "Less talking, more fucking." Which only succeeded in turning him on even more and a part of Paul hoped this wasn't a vivid sex dream.

He bent lower to wrap his tongue around her clit, without knowing they were on Paul's bed Athena pounced on top of Paul, loving the sensation of his sheets against her naked body, and, without any warning, she straddled him and buried his entire cock into her leaking folds. Loud, needy moans escaped from Paul and Athena, especially when her inner muscles clenched around his throbbing length, and while riding him vigorously, she sucked on his neck, making him growl with lust and desire.

"You're so, so tight," he hissed, grabbing onto her hips and pounding into her, not bothering to hold back. He slid his hand between their bodies and started teasing her clit as she sucked on a nipple. Tension started building between them as they both lost control and with a sudden roar paired with an intense feminine moan, they both reached a heavy climax.

Panting against his left pectoral, captivating emerald eyes bore into brown eyes, and when her lips parted, Paul welcomed her following words with much gusto.

"Another round?"

 ** _~end of lemon~_**

After the lovemaking that Paul and Athena had for the night, Paul laid in bed with Athena, running his hand through Athena's hair and making sure that no nightmares came because of Jacob's stupid words. The next morning had Athena waking up to Paul's arms wrapped around her, she wasn't sure how they got like this but she was pretty sure that something major had happened the night before. "You awake now love?" Paul asked pulling Athena back down and kissing her on the neck and then nipping make sure that the mark that had been there the day before stuck for another day.

"Yes, let me cook you breakfast," Athena said not at all worried about going to school that day. She had taken in enough of the Bella and Edward show for the rest of the week and it was a good thing that it was Friday. That way it would give her the weekend to regroup and prepare herself for the weeks beyond. Athena thought as she was about to get up only to stop and when she felt cold air hit her skin blushing Athena looked down only to see that she was naked and using the covers to hide her body. "No, need," Paul said before yawning and checking the time. He was so glad he had today off as well, that way he could take care of Athena for the day before heading back to work.

"No, I should," Athena said while Paul smiled as he pulled Athena close to him. "You don't have to always cook for me. Just lay here and relax" Paul said smiling at Athena, which made her blush, there was just something about Paul that always made her heart beat a bit faster, maybe it was the easy smile or the way he made her laugh but whatever it was made her feel a bit better about being rejected by Edward and the rest of the coven.

"Well I need to get ready for school," Athena said while using wandless and wordless magic to fix and change her clothes from the ones she had worn yesterday. A pair of black silk bra and panties with a black Sexy Short Skirts with Ripped Slit Gothic Pants along with a Long Sleeve Printing Women Cotton T-Shirt Slash Neck Skull Printing Casual Top. And her new European PU Leather Boots. "Nope, not today," Paul said as he hugged Athena closer to him not wanting to let her go. "Paul" Athena said, she couldn't always opt out of going to school when something bad had happened.

"No, you had a rough night," Paul said as he looked down at Athena hoping she will not go to school.

"I may have but I still have to go to school". Athena said kissing Paul's cheek, "If you go then I just simply must drop you off and pick you up. I want nothing to happen to you" Paul said, he had promised to protect Athena and he meant to keep that promise.

"Fine, fine," Athena said before getting out of bed and then taking a shower and coming out of the bathroom fully dressed, but she was shaking due to the cold.

"Need a jacket," Paul asked before looking through his closet to find a jacket that would at least semi-fit Athena. "it's ok you know," Athena said when Paul pulled out a Denim Coat Hoodie Jacket For Athena to wear.

"no Athena your shaking," Paul said as he places his jacket on Athena hoping that will keep the small girl warm. "My homework," Athena said as she remembered that she had left her homework and her bag back at her house. "We'll swing by your house," Paul said as he got his keys.

"Then just drop me off," Athena said with a smile. "No, I'm taking you to school today end of the story," Paul said while smirking in seeing the look that Athena was giving him.

"Fine, fine" Athena said secretly glad that someone cared about her the way that Paul did. Soon you could hear the rev of a motorcycle on the Reservation, which was an amazement all its own. The ride to Athena's house was quick since Paul never went the speed limit. Athena jumped off the motorcycle and grabbed her bag that had been sitting at the front door of the house. She had moved it there when Paul came to pick her up yesterday. It was as Athena was leaving that she noticed that there was something off about the area surrounding her house, she wasn't sure what it was but something was off. Athena jogged back outside and to was Paul sat on his motorcycle watching the door carefully, he too could feel that something was off around Athena's house but whatever it had seemed like it had been many hours ago, it was nothing new that was for sure.

"Okay," Athena said slipping her bag over one shoulder, putting her helmet back on and then jumping on the back of the bike. In no time flat the pair arrived in Forks High School's student parking lot, and it was then that they saw that the Cullens along with Bella Swan had already made it to school, Bella seemed to be basking in the fact that she was the topic of conversation on most if not all of the students lips, that was until Paul pulled up and Athena jumped off clearly wearing Paul's jacket. It was then that Edward saw red; there was no way on Earth he was going to allow Athena to continue down the path that she seemed to be going down. "Does she have that, that 'dog's' jacket on?" Rosalie asked in a low tone that only the other vampires and probably Paul could hear.

"Yes, I think she does" Jasper answered back, something was going on he could feel it but he didn't know what quite yet. "What does she think she is doing? What is she trying to prove?" Rosalie asked not liking this not one bit. "That dear Rose is something that we will have to figure out," Emmett said liking the idea of giving Athena the third degree about this latest change that had occurred. "They are going to try and corner you" Paul warned Athena. As he glared at the Cullens while he just wanted to grab Athena and take her somewhere safe and away from the vampires.

"Let them, I have nothing to say to them, there is nothing that needs to be said anyway. They made their choice" Athena said knowing that the vampires could hear her.

"What is she talking about?" Jasper asked confused, he was getting so many emotions pushed at him that he was uncertain of who was feeling what.

"Edward" Bella whined just as the bell to signal that students had 5 minutes to get to class rang. "I'll be here to pick you up love" Paul promised while kissing Athena on the lips before shooing her away and then leaving out of the parking lot to go home and make room for Athena in the small house he had. Maybe Athena could help him around the house, in regards to fixing up the place, he was only so handy and some of the repairs were way beyond his scope, so he was hoping that Athena would be able to repair some of the broken items in the house and possibly on the Reservation. Athena smiled in seeing Paul leave as she made her way to her first class passing by the vampires and letting them scent the air around her and on and in her. oh, Athena remembers what happened that night and she had to say that was the best sex she ever had in all her life. Athena still had the red mark that was still on her neck from Paul.

"Edward," Bella said now stomping her foot like a small child, to which had Edward being dragged by Bella to her first class of the day and then he sped off to his first class of the day. This would give him time to think about what he really was feeling about Athena. For the rest of the day, Edward walked around in a fog, confused over what he had seen in the parking lot with Athena and Paul and wondering why he felt so jealous about the whole scene. "We need to talk to Carlisle," Edward said before tending to his girlfriend, something which was becoming more and more of an irritant then that of a joy. All of the coven members agreed and Edward was off to walking Bella to her first class of the day, of which Edward tried to listen into the student's thoughts about Athena arriving on the back of a motorcycle with one of the La Push Indians.

'I can't believe it! I just simply can't believe it!' someone thought before another thought entered his mind.

'I swear she does it to show off. First the Cullens and now one of the La Push Indians; how does she do it?' was all that Edward could hear from the minds of the other students. "Edward," Bella said once they had arrived at her classroom, it seemed that Edward was 100 miles away and she was beginning to wonder what it was that had changed in the other teen.

"Bella" Edward answered back; he had been so busy listening to the thoughts that were running through the minds of the Forks students that he had totally forgotten about Bella.

"What's up with you? You seem to be 100 miles away" Bella said while looking at Edward. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," Edward answered before giving Bella a strained smile and then making his way over to his class, where he would be able to concentrate fully on the thoughts that were entering his mind. Edward decided that he would talk to Athena during Biology class; he needed to warn the small girl that taking up with the werewolves was not a good idea. They were a brash bunch and they tended not to care about who they hurt or what they did.

And so time passed and Athena, for the most part, stayed away from the Cullens and Bella if at all possible. She spent as much time as she could with the pack but since she lived in between the two groups it isn't a short ride to either location, to her home and Paul took full advantage of. One day he showed up with a large bag and had moved into Athena's guest bedroom. Athena, on the other hand, was happy for once in her life. And once in a while Paul and Athena would have hot passionate sex to forget the hard they both had. There was a group of people that wanted her, and she had the moving tattoo to show it. She had been sure that she wouldn't be considered pack but when the medicine man had placed the bracelet on her wrist she had known instantly that she was going to be accepted as pack.

She didn't know how he knew but he knew, she also knew that Paul would go to the end of the Earth to protect her, something that she had never had before. She had thought that the Cullens would have done that, but she always felt like she was on pins and needles when dealing with the vampires, feeling as if she had to prove herself to the vampires which had led to her doing things that she hadn't wanted to do in the first place.

"Athena, hi! How are you? Who was that guy that dropped you off? was that your boyfriend?" Athena's lab partner asked before beginning to review what they had done yesterday with the small girl. Athena hardly even had time to talk before the boy was going into his notes from the day before. Athena watched the door, wanting to make sure that Edward didn't have a chance to come over and question her about what she was doing with Paul and to warn her about the hazards of the 'wet dog'. Edward arrived to the classroom and started to make his way over to where Athena sat but got stopped by Bella entering the room and stopping Edward in his quest to speak to Athena. Maybe he would get the chance at lunch or maybe he could send Jasper over to the small girl and see what sort of feelings he was getting from her.

"Edward," Bella said put out, she wasn't sure what was going on but she was beginning to get angry that Edward seemed to not be paying enough attention to her as he had been doing before.

"Bella," Edward said before taking a seat and staring at Athena for most of the class time. Bella, on the other hand, noticed nothing and continued her steady stream of dialogue for which Edward was grateful, that meant that he didn't have to pay attention. She seemed to be talking about going to Port Angeles for dress shopping. "Do you think that Alice would like to go?" Bella asked Edward, which seemed to jar the other teen out of his quest to figure out what it was that Athena thought she was doing with the La Push werewolves. "You should ask her at lunch" Edward answered just as the bell to signal the end of the period rang.

"I'll see you at lunch," Bella said before giving a coy smile and walking off to her final class before lunch. Athena too was making her way to her next class while trying to escape the Cullens since it seemed that they were on all the routes that she usually took to get to her classes. Athena got lucky since it seemed that Rosalie was the one person she had to elude and since she was certain the girl didn't like her to begin with she would be easy to get away from. Athena slid into the classroom just as Rosalie noticed the smell of wet dog. "Damn it Athena" Rosalie cursed before going to report that she had been unable to corner the small youth and question her about what she thought she was doing. By lunchtime Athena and the Cullens were on edge, this would probably be the only time today that they would be able to corner Athena and try and figure out what was going on.

Athena peaked into the cafeteria and noticed that Bella seemed to be sitting with Jessica talking about who knew what, while the Cullens sat in their usual spot looking casual for the most part but Athena could tell the little things that normal people wouldn't notice, like how on edge Jasper seemed and how Edward's eyes had turned a darker shade of amber letting the small teen know that Edward was angry, no that wasn't the right word for what Edward was. He was livid, it was the only word that Athena could pick that described what she saw through Edward's eyes. Athena took her seat at the table she had eaten at yesterday and waited for one of the vampires to make their way over to her. She had no doubt that they would try and corner her at lunch, but she also knew an exit strategy should she need to use it.

"Athena," Jasper said being the one who had been elected to go and talk to the small teen, hoping that he would be able to get some sort of read on Athena since Edward was unable to get into Athena's thoughts. "Jasper" Athena answered back before taking a bite of an apple and chewing on it. It seemed that they had sent Jasper to figure out what she was doing with the werewolves of the territory.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as he looked at Athena. "Currently I am eating lunch, is there something else you wanted?" Athena said in a bored tone not really in the mood to deal with the Cullens. "You know what I mean," Jasper said taking a seat at the table where Athena sat at alone, the Forks Rumor Mill noticed immediately and speculation began on what was going on between Athena and the Cullen family. "No, I don't. Look you all made it very clear where I stood in your book, so why don't you all go back to Bella and leave me the hell alone" Athena said quite proud of the fact that her voice didn't shake and that she was firm in what she had said. Jasper had nothing to say, for there was nothing he could say.

Yes, they had made a choice, a choice that all of them were beginning to wonder if it was a good idea, Bella seemed more hassle than she was worth even if she was Edward's singer or mate. By the end of lunch, Jasper could honestly tell Edward that he thought that picking Bella over Athena was a bad idea, there was just something calming about the girl that made even his thirst for blood much less than usual.

"We talk to Carlisle when we get home" Edward said, there had to be a way to apologize to Athena and have her come back into their lives, but he wasn't sure if the smaller girl would allow them back into her life. "Carlisle" they all agreed before getting up and throwing away the food they had and then continuing to the next class, Edward left Bella in the cafeteria, which sent the Rumor Mill into a tizzy, Edward never left without Bella since their coming out day. For the rest of the day Athena seemed to avoid the Cullens and Bella to which she was thankful, it wasn't until the final class let out that Athena was worried that the Cullens would try and corner her again and question her about what she was doing with Paul and it seemed she was right for standing at most of the exits was a Cullen looking over the student population for her. Athena used the same tactic she had the day before and snuck around a building and to where Paul sat waiting on the motorcycle for her to hop on.

"Go" Athena shouted to Paul who was then speeding out of the parking lot and towards Athena's house.

"So how was school?" Paul asked after they arrived to Athena's house and made their way in.

"It was school, Cullens trying to get answers, you know the usual". Athena said with the shrug of her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Cullens getting information?" Paul asked, he had figured that the Cullens might try something but he hadn't thought that they would do so, so publicly. Looking at Athena to continue. "They sent Jasper to talk to me about what I was doing. They made their choice" Athena reminded herself, she had to keep telling herself or she knew she would cave and that was something that she wasn't going to allow to happen.

"I assume that it is only a matter of time before they come visiting," Paul said knowing that it would be a scene if the vampires caught sight of him coming out of Athena's house. It was then he got a smile on his face. "I have a plan love," Paul said before pulling Athena to him, there was just something about the small girl that sent him into this sort of mood. "Uh oh should I worry," Athena said in a joking tone but flush when she was in Paul's arms?

"I say we give them something to talk about," Paul said before laughing again. Oh, he knew the leeches would be over to Athena's house soon, he just wasn't sure when that would happen.

"Well…" Athena said waiting for Paul to keep going. "I say a certain werewolf exiting the house in the morning and you possibly having a few more marks on your neck should enrage them enough to get their heads out of their asses"

"Are you trying to get me killed Paul?" Athena looked at him in shock. Seeing the look that Athena was giving him Paul quickly said "No, but this should put things in perspective for them"

"But…." Athena was afraid to say what she was thinking. Had Paul tired of her already? Was she not worth the shape-shifting werewolf's time any longer? "You will always be pack, but I also know that you mean more to those leeches than they know," Paul said as he held on to Athena scared that the poor girl will disappear.

"So you won't leave me". Athena said in a whisper, as she buried her face into Paul's chest. "Never, same goes with everyone else. Jacob may be being an ass but even he realizes that you are more than Bella Swan ever could be." Athena looked at Paul and gave her answer.

"What do we do?" Paul smiled oh he's going to enjoy hurting those leeches that hurt Athena. "I think I'll stick around here for a couple of days and I'm sure they will come for a visit sooner or later". Paul said with a smirk, thinking how this will upset those leeches.

"Then what? I have to deal with irate leeches as if I want to deal with that" Athena argued with Paul, she was sort of looking forward to the look on the Cullen's faces when Paul exited her house. Just thinking of that made her giggle, "Then maybe they will figure out that Bella Swan isn't worth their time". Paul said as he rested his chin on Athena's head.

"I highly doubt that happening" Athena said since she firmly believed she wasn't worth the bother. resting in Paul's arms and thinking about what Dobby had made for dinner today. Paull still hadn't found out that Athena is a witch and she was planning on telling the pack, in the next meeting. they have the right to know it was only fair they were her pack and she'll do anything to keep them safe.

"I do, now go. I gotta head back home and get a few things to stay over for a few days" Paul said before going over and kissing Athena on the cheek. He would protect this small girl even if it meant breaking away from the pack, something that he knew he didn't need to worry about. Once Paul was gone, Athena made her way to her office to work on the homework that she had been given for when she had been out. Athena was quite happy to sit in her homey room working on such mundane things as homework, she didn't have to worry about things like leading an army against a Dark Lord or getting married to the worlds biggest slut, no all she had to do was homework and act as if she was a normal person doing normal things.

Well, that was the plan Athena frown in remembering her true friends sighing as she pulled out pieces of parchment and a fountain pen as she began to write letters to her true friends, no doubt she'll be receiving a howler from one of them. sighing once again Athena began to write in her neat calligraphy, her natural handwriting, not the chicken scratch she used to as Harry Potter.

Sure enough, it was during a pack meeting Hedwig came flying in carrying what Athena knew to be a howler. Athena told everyone to cover their ears and she placed a small volume control charm that she had invented to prevent her from going deaf by getting a howler from Mrs. Weasley. But it came as a shock on who sent her that Howler it was none other than Draco Malfoy telling her how stupid, idiotic, and irresponsible of her for leaving without telling them and they understood her reasons for leaving and they are arriving in Forks in a few weeks.

To say everyone in the pack was shocked at seeing what just happened Athena smiled and told the pack she was a witch and her reasons for leaving her world. Athena didn't want to become a weapon to help defeat the dark lord for the old man. no, she just wanted to be just Athena, not a weapon and she didn't want to get married into a loveless marriage. After that day Paul and the pack agreed that there's no way in hell that they're going to let that old man get his hands on Athena.

It was three weeks later that Paul's plan took shape; he was on his way to work while Athena stood outside yelling at him in her sexy silk nightgown with her silk robe just hanging on her shoulders. when the pair noticed that the Cullens were leaning against the silver Volvo that was Edward's car. Athena paid no real mind, instead of yelling at Paul to be safe and to at least try not to get a speeding ticket on his way to work. Athena smiled as she watched Paul leave, not only that Paul's plan seems to be working, Athena was excited that her friends are arriving today, and she didn't want to deal with the Cullens.

Sighing Athena was about to walk back to her house only to be stopped when she heard. "Athena" Edward called out, he had told Bella that he would be unable to pick her up today since he had something that he needed to take care of, and she had, of course, made a huge deal about it but finally caved when she realized that Edward wasn't going to buckle.

Athena gave the vampire a look before turning around and acting as if she hadn't seen them and walked back into her home. The coven of vampires stood there waiting for Athena to come back, they figured that once she was ready she would make her way over to them for a ride, sadly though Athena had once again stepped out of her home fully dressed in a Simple Printing Women Blouse with Long Sleeve Retro Vintage Top Cotton T-Shirt along with a Steampunk Gothic Style Black Lace Splicing Metal Button Buckle Skirt, and to finish off her look Athena was wearing her Leather Snow Ankle Boots with Thick Heels.

Athena just looked at the Cullens as she made her way to her car and stood there looking at the vampires. "Is there something you want?" Athena finally asked Paul had been right that the coven of vampires would make an appearance at her house, what she hadn't expected, was it to be so soon.

"Athena" this was Alice, she had seen something last night dealing with Bella and she felt horrible for even thinking that the girl would be able to understand them and their lifestyle.

"What is it that you want?" Athena asked coldly she didn't quite understand why they were there; they should be with Bella and all the drama that came with her.

"We're here to give you a ride to school," Alice said while looking at Athena. "I don't need a ride; I have a vehicle to which I can drive myself to school in and besides I'll have to meet someone in an hour so no."

"Athena," the group said before giving Athena a look. "Look, just leave me alone. Go to Bella…." Athena said before jumping into her car, she was having a hard time maintaining her sanity and she may end up running late to pick up her friends. "Athena," Edward said, he figured he was probably the one person that would be able to talk to the small girl about what she was doing. "No just leave me alone…. Thanks to you guys I may be late on meeting my friends from London." Athena said through the door of the car, she was 'not' going to allow this to happen.

"Athena, please" and it was then that Athena could tell that Edward was truly in pain for some reason. "What?" Athena said having rolled the window down and talking only to Edward.

"I…we need to talk to you. Apologize for what has happened". "What's changed? Why the apology?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow. "Athena," Edward said, he had spoken with Carlisle at length about things and it was then that he realized that Bella Swan wasn't what he wanted, no he knew now that Bella Swan was just his singer and that the girl was now in the way to get to his mate.

Now he clearly understood his feelings and what he felt for Athena vs. what he felt for Bella. The feeling was totally different and he could honestly say that he was willing to kill Paul if the werewolf hurt his mate in any way. Yes, he had figured out that Athena was his mate but he also knew he had a long road ahead of him to prove to the small girl that he was what she needed, what she wanted in her life.

"Edward, go back to Bella and leave me alone". Athena said as she started up her car. "I can't do that Athena is there any way we can talk? Something? Anything?" Edward pleaded with the small girl, he would do anything to spend time with his mate now, and he had been so foolish to believe that Bella was his mate and not just his singer. Athena looked at Edward critically and she could tell that the vampire seemed to not be the same as he had been before.

"Fine, after school," Athena said as looked really annoyed

"No…Now" Edward said while looking at Athena.

"No Edward… after school I have go and pick up some friends and I have school to go to and I refuse to miss another day, we have a test in Biology next week and I need all the help I can get" Athena said, that was the one thing her lab partner didn't do, help explain what the teacher had been talking about or what had happened in the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

In hearing Athena's problem in Biology. "I'll tutor you" Edward offered, he would do anything at this point to be closer to Athena. Athena looked at Edward and decided if she was willing to be that close to the vampire after the pain they had just put her through.

"Please Athena". Athena nodded her head at Edward's plea, she would possibly give the vampire another chance, it would take a lot for Edward and the rest of the Cullens back in her life, and she knew there would be major issues once they found out about the pack band that she had on her right wrist and the fact she's been having sex with Paul, but she would in no way would stop being friends or stop associating with the werewolves because Edward and the Cullens didn't like them and there is no way in hell that she's going to stop hanging out with Paul. Paul and the pack had been there for her when the Cullens had thrown her to the side for a plain cunt of a girl that had Jacob wrapped around her little finger. Something that Athena knew would cause trouble for the shape-shifting werewolf sooner rather than later.

"I still want you to ride with us, is that okay?" Edward asked; he hoped that Athena would say yes, but he was unable to tell what would come out of the small girl's mouth now, things had changed in the small girl and he hated the fact that he and his family were the cause of those changes.

"No like I said before I have some friends to pick up, and I think I'll take my own car thank you very much" Athena answered, she in no way wanted to be so near all of the Cullens and she really did have to meet her friends at the airport. She knew there would be questions and she was at this point unwilling to give any answers that they sought.

"Please" Edward pleaded, he needed Athena near him now that he had spoken to Carlisle and Carlisle had told him that he didn't care who it was that made Edward happy, just so long as he was happy. Athena looked into Edward's eyes and she could tell that for some unknown reason Edward needed this, so she had to make a split second decision and she wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand she wanted to be back into the fold with the Cullens but on the other hand, they had been the ones to throw their friendship and relationship away and all for a girl that Athena knew would only be in their lives for a moment in time.

"No," Athena said, she wasn't going to buckle that easily on this. Athena knew that this would allow the vampires to take her anywhere they wanted once school was over if they made it to school in the first place. Edward nodded his head in acceptance and then walked back over to the car, he had hoped that Athena would allow them to take her to school but he could understand why she was cautious about it, and there was no telling what they would do with her once they had her in the car.

"We'll see you at school then" Alice chirped trying to sound positive about things, she knew that it would take time for Athena to allow them back into her life, but the upside to it was that Athena would allow them back in her life something that they all still feared would change at a moment's notice if they screwed up by saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong thing. The Cullens soon got into the car and then Edward backed out of the driveway and then waited for Athena to make her way out of the driveway and watched her go to Port Angeles airport so she can go pick up her friend's.

It was now 7:30 in the morning Athena was now standing in a crowded airport waiting for her friends to arrive scanning the crowd while taking a sip of her coffee. Athena could feel the hungry and lustful stairs at every man and maybe a few women were throwing at her.

Sighing once again Athena began to wonder if coming here was a big mistake but that thought was thrown out the window. when she heard the chattering of her friends that's when she got a glimpse of them. Athena smiled as she noticed that Theo was the first one to notice her. Athena waved at Theo and Theo smiled a bright smile as he ran to Athena wrapping Athena in a bone-crushing hug. this caused Athena to laugh which caught the attention of the rest of her friends, sure enough, Athena found herself in a group hug.

Athena smiled as she looked at her friend's her family there was Theodore Nott is her real best friend, Draco Malfoy, Blaise zabini, Fred and George Weasley the Demons of Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.

 ** _Time Skip_**

After dropping off her friends at her house. Athena made her way to school. But quickly texted Paul telling him that a few of her friends will be staying at her house for a while, and to tell the pack. But on her way to school Athena sighed when saw that Edwards silver Volo was right behind her. When the pair of cars arrived quickly after each other people began to wonder what was going on since Bella was clearly hanging out with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton in the parking lot. Bella narrowed her eyes when she saw the cars arrive, Edward had told her that he couldn't pick her up today but it looked as if they had stopped by Peverell-Le Fey's house to pick her up, what was up with that? Oh, she would find out if it was the last thing she did today, after all, she was partners with Edward in Biology and she knew she could get things out of the boy that most people couldn't or so she thought.

"Athena," Edward said getting out of his car quickly and making his way over to the car door of Athena's car. This set her even more on edge, what was going on? Had they gone to 'Her' house instead of picking her up? She had, had to get a ride with Jessica and Mike to school since Jacob had her truck, it had been acting up the last few times she attempted to use it and so she had called Jacob hoping he would be able to fix the issue, the truck had yet to come back and Edward knew she had no real way to make it to school if he didn't take her.

"I got it," Athena said while struggling to keep the door out of Edward's hands.

"No, I have it," Edward said easily grabbing the door and holding it open for Athena. This, of course, made Athena want to scream, she wasn't helpless and she certainly didn't feel like being treated as such.

"What are you trying to prove Edward? What do you want?" Athena whispered to the forever teen, only getting a look on the other's face that made Athena wonder about the thoughts that were running through the other's head.

"I want to prove to you that I'm sorry, that what I did was wrong that you are what I want, what I need," Edward said putting his feeling out there for Athena to figure out what they meant to her.

"What about Bella?"

"I misread the signals; she is nothing more than a singer," Edward said as he looked at Athena only for her to look at him with a really look.

"It's going to take a lot more than an apology for me to believe you. You all kicked me out knowing my past and the problems I have with being alone" Athena pointed out to Edward and the rest of the Cullens since she knew they could hear her. " beside your going to have to prove it to my friends and the pack, that you and your family won't hurt me again." Athena said as she looked at Edward.

"Please just let me, us prove that you are what we want back," Edward said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Even if that means getting rid of Bella" Athena asked, she wasn't going to play second place to the girl that was using the family to get what she wanted out of her life, which was expensive things and complete devotion, which she had, had with Edward for a while but now things were changing and she didn't like it one bit.

"She won't be part of my life for too much longer, know that. Now, may I at least walk you to your first class of the day?" Edward asked forgetting that they were in the parking lot and most of the students were watching what was going on between Edward and Athena now. First, the small girl arrives on the back of a motorcycle with one of the La Push Indians and now she had Edward at her car door talking to her in low tones while his girlfriend stood with her two good friends watching the whole scene.

"Fine" Athena said before grabbing her bag out of the car and then getting out. Edward immediately took Athena's bag from her and carried it on his shoulder, as he usually did before Bella showed up.

"What in the hell is going on?" Bella asked she hadn't ever seen how Athena and Edward had acted before her arrival but what she was seeing was making her see red. How dare that *slut* get all of Edward's attention.

"That's normal," Jessica said, she along with Mike had seen this behavior between the pair for quite some time, at least until Bella had shown up and changed the game.

"No it isn't, my boyfriend should not be carrying another girl's bag"

"Edward's always done that for Athena, it's just the way things are" Jessica said with a shrug of her shoulders, this might actually be the perfect opportunity to move in on Edward if Bella went off the deep end about Edward carrying Athena's bag for her to her first class of the day. "Well that's got to stop," Bella told the pair and she was then off to following Athena and Edward as the forever teen talked to Athena about things that he had been unable to talk to Bella about since deciding to take a chance and begin dating her.

"Bella I don't think that's such a good idea to stop" Mike said, even though he liked Bella a lot he knew that she would be in for a rude awakening if she thought was going to tell Edward and/or Athena what to do, no she would probably be on the end of something not pleasant and hopefully then she would understand that the relationship between the Cullens and Athena was a special one, one that no one bothered to deal with.

"He's my boyfriend and he's acting like that, that *slut* is his girlfriend or something," Bella said disgusted with what she was seeing. But she refused to think that her boyfriend was acting like he was with Athena.

"That's the way it's always been," Mike said hoping that maybe Bella would find what Edward was doing offensive and break things off with him and then he could move in for the kill so-to-speak.

"Well it's going to change that is for sure," Bella said now stomping over to where Edward was attempting to carry a conversation with Athena but kept getting nowhere since the other teen wasn't really sure what she wished to share with the forever teen. "Athena, please talk to me about anything, everything, whatever I don't care".

"Edward, what do you want to talk about? Your girlfriend? What have I been doing after I got kicked out? Life?" Athena threw back at Edward, what was there to talk about that was a safe topic while in the company of the teenage population of Forks.

"Edward" Bella called out making Athena shake her head and stop since Edward had her bag.

"Bella"

"Can we talk…..alone?" Bella said giving Athena a pointed glance.

"Can it wait? I'm busy" Edward said he didn't want to part with Athena now that he was so near to her, and all for Bella to probably whine at him about not picking her up and having to ride with Jessica and Mike to school, the on again off again dating pair.

"Walking her to class! You want me to wait because you are walking Athena to class?" Bella said bringing, even more, attention to them. It would seem that the quiet let down that Edward had planned wasn't going to happen, instead, Bella wanted a scene and she seemed dead set on it too.

"Yes, I am walking Athena to class. I usually do this" Edward said quietly but it was then that Bella went off.

"But I'm your girlfriend, you should be walking me to class, you should be taking me to school not, not *her* not this slut," Bella said a sneer on her face, she had never liked Athena much and this just enraged her so much more.

"That you may be, but Athena is my friend, my best friend and I have been remiss in my duties as a friend and best friend at that" Edward said looking annoyed at Bella.

"Remiss? Remiss!" Bella shouted, this was not how she planned things to go, she had thought she would go over bat her doe eyes and Edward would forget all about Athena but it seemed the opposite had occurred instead Edward seemed stuck to Athena like glue and seemed quite willing to leave her alone for the time being. It was then that the 5-minute bell rang, letting the students know that they should start to head to class.

"This isn't over Edward," Bella said before stomping away and then making her way to her first class of the day. She would make Edward pay once he realized what he had done to her, oh there would have to be an expensive gift in the apology for sure before she would even consider allowing Edward back into her life. It was just too bad that it would never occur, but she would have to find that out later.

"Ms. Peverell-Le Fey and Mr. Cullen" the first-period teacher greeted the pair; it seemed that whatever had been going on had passed since Edward had walked Athena to her first class of the day as per normal. Of course, he would find out full details at lunch, but he could honestly say that the pair looked happy to be back to normal.

"Sir" Athena answered before waiting for Edward to give her, her bag and when he did it was one of only a few times that she had been able to touch the vampire's hand in a long while. Ever since Bella had arrived Edward had limited his contact with her and it had hurt to not be able to touch the forever teen.

"Thank you, Edward," Athena said thanking the vampire and hoping that Edward hadn't noticed the spark that had happened when they had touched. Athena had only read about such a thing happening in books, she now knew for sure that the Cullens were meant to be in her life but she had to make sure that they would want that even though her magic seemed to be accepting of the vampire as its mate, someone that could ground her magic should it get out of control which it tended to do when she was stressed or felt threatened. Edward, on the other hand, was basking in the attention that Athena was giving him, he would, of course, have to deal with Bella but he figured he would do that as soon as he got a chance to be alone with her while outside of school. He knew she would make a scene and that was something that he didn't want, for he knew she would say nasty things about Athena and he wasn't willing to have the small girl witness the nastiness she was bound to say and do.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll get you for second period" Edward promised before leaving Athena to enter the classroom. Athena just shook, her head and wondered what she had gotten herself into, she had planned to keep the Cullens out of her life, but it seemed that her magic and Fate were playing games with her yet again. Athena knew that there would be no way to keep the Cullens out of her life now, Edward had been recognized as her power mate, something that only truly powerful wizards and witches had, she had hoped that he wouldn't be one of those people but Fate did always love to play with her. For most of first period Athena was in another world, trying to recall what she had read about power mates there always more than one mate maybe she'll be able to find her other mate and if she couldn't find her other mate she'll find out if there was any way that she could avoid the bonding that was bound to happen to the pair. When the bell rang for the end of class, Athena was glad that she knew Latin so well or she would have been lost as to what had been taught today. Athena packed up her things and made her way to the classroom door figuring that Edward wouldn't show since he had been walking to class with Bella.

"Athena," Edward said in greeting before grabbing her bag and walking side-by-side with the small teen. He had spent his first period trying to figure out any sort of safe topics and he had only come up with one but even that could backfire on him.

"I noticed that you made some changes to your house" Edward ventured, he didn't want to walk with Athena in silence, he missed the small teen's voice and he would do just about anything to listen to her voice again. Athena raised her eyebrows; Edward had been to her house which made her wonder how long and when he had been to her house, she had after all just made those changes fairly recently.

"Yes, I thought I would make it suit me a bit better," Athena said, it had been mostly Alice that had picked out the items in the house, Edward had just looked and agreed or disagreed when he knew she would be able to get away with it.

"I like it," Edward told Athena just as they pulled up to the Biology building and classroom.

"Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it," Athena said proud, of her house and what it looked like now. She wasn't going to be foolish and allow Alice to make changes to it now, instead, she would just have to live with what she had done or she need not be there. "Edward" Bella called out when she saw that *her* boyfriend was walking and talking yet again to Athena for the second time today. Edward always usually walked with her to class but it seemed that for some reason Edward seemed to have forgotten that she even existed. Edward sighed something that surprised Athena, she had rarely ever seen the forever teen sigh and the only time she did was when Alice was up to her usual tricks of hiding something that she just saw.

"Bella" Edward answered; it was after all rude to not respond to someone when they called your name.

"What's the deal? You usually come and get me, what is going on? We need to talk, seriously" Bella said giving Edward a look that the forever teen figured was supposed to make him worry. Maybe this would be his opportunity to break things off with her, but he highly doubted that she would do such a thing since he had been getting from Jessica's thoughts about how Bella was certain that she was going to marry him and that she would live the life that she deserved to live, with beautiful and designer things and Edward's complete devotion. "I needed to speak with Athena," Edward said, there hadn't been much talking but being in the presence of Athena had been enough for him.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that? I mean I thought that you were avoiding me or something" Bella said looking at Edward with a hurt look in her eyes. Edward had to make a decision on what he would do, should he break things off with her now or should he wait?

"Athena, I need to speak with Bella alone"

"That's fine," Athena said shrugging her shoulders it wasn't like she cared what Edward was about to tell Bella, hell she was still uncertain on if she wanted Edward and the Cullens in her life again, to begin with. Edward may be one of her power mates but that in no way meant that she had to follow protocol on what would happen next, she was after all Athena Potter and nothing ever went as planned when she was involved. Athena made her way into the classroom and sat at her bench with her lab partner who was busy doing something that Athena had no clue on. When the pair came in, it looked as if Bella was about to rage and she had her eyes set on her. Meanwhile, Edward was speaking to the teacher and trying to get something changed.

"Ms. Peverell-Le Fey, you will be switching partners with Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan, you will now be partnered with Mr. Kwon" it was then that Bella glared even more at Athena. She hadn't done a thing and yet she knew she would do all in her power to make her life a living hell for whatever it was that Edward had said to her.

"What did you do?" Athena asked as she took a seat next to Edward.

"Broke up with Bella and asked to be switched because of that" Edward said calmly, he knew that Athena would be surprised by the information but she had pretty much pushed him to the limit on what he could take from the girl, especially after figuring out that Athena was his mate, not Bella.

"You did what? Why? I thought she was your mate?" Athena asked quietly, so as to not draw attention to the pair of them. It was futile anyway since all of the room was watching the pair of them and the now glaring Bella Swan. Oh she was not happy and the moment she could get Athena alone, the sooner she would have Edward crawling back to her. "I broke up with Bella, she's been pushy and overbearing and just a pain and I figured out that she was my singer, not my mate" Edward whispered to Athena right before the bell rang for class to begin. Throughout the whole class, the students watched as Edward and Athena worked together easily while Bella sat at her lab bench with her lab partner, arms crossed and looking anything but pleased. By the end of class, the room was so tense that when the bell rang most of the students jumped, surprised that the end of class, had come so quickly or in some cases not quick enough.

"Come on you," Edward said grabbing Athena's bag and walking her to her last class before lunch. Athena was really beginning to feel uncomfortable with all of the attention she seemed to be getting now. Before it hadn't been bad since it was normal to see the pair of them together talking about something random, or Athena with some other Cullen when Edward couldn't make it. Now though it had been a few weeks and word had traveled about the breaking up of their friendship, now though things had changed once again and the Forks Rumor Mill was working overtime.

"I'll get you for lunch"

"No need I can make it there on my own" Athena said looking around and seeing people pointing and whispering about her and Edward.

"No, I insist I'll come and get you," Edward said before turning and going to his next class, leaving Athena standing at her classroom door with her mouth hanging open, unable to rebut what Edward had said. For Athena's last class before lunch, Athena spent most of her time wondering what had changed between Edward and Bella that the vampire was now trying to come back into her life. At the end of class, Athena was certain that Bella had done something that showed Edward and possibly the Cullen coven how self-centered she really was, but that could only be answered by Edward and she didn't think the vampire would offer up such information quite yet.

"Ready," Edward said coming into the classroom as most of the students left the room watching Edward as he entered the room and made his way over to where Athena stood packing up the last of her things before heading to lunch.

"Um, yeah," Athena said, she had been so deep into her thought about what Bella had done to make Edward change his mind about her being his mate, that she had totally forgotten that Edward was coming to walk her to lunch.

"Forget I was coming," Edward said a bit hurt, he now sort of understand what it was like for Athena when they had basically kicked her out of their lives.

"Oh no, just thinking about something," Athena said before finishing packing up her things. She had a lot on her mind and a major concern was that one of her power mates, who happen to be standing right next to her, Athena made up her mind then that she would contact the goblins and see what they had to say about power mates, and what if one your mate happened to be a 100-year-old vampire.

"About what?" Edward asked hoping that Athena would open up to him a bit more.

"Oh you know nothing too important"

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you know me so well," Athena said a small grin making its way to her face. She truly did miss Edward and the comfort that the vampire gave her; she knew for most people they tended to shy away from the vampires but for some reason the vampires drew her in made her feel wanted and needed, but then that had changed when Bella Swan had arrived on the scene; now though it seemed that things were changing once again and Athena have no idea on what's was going to happen next. "That I do, that I do," Edward said before attempting to breach the subject of Paul and what the werewolf was doing in *his* mates house.

"What was that that werewolf doing at your house that early in the morning?"

"Oh, Paul stayed over, "Athena said with a small smile on her face, just of the thought of Paul.

"Stayed over," Edward said getting angry; his mate was laying with the enemy.

"Paul was there for me when I was alone and scared he showed me that He'll always be there for me, no matter what, and He's got a leak in his roof and he didn't have any other place to stay, so he's staying in one of my guest bedrooms" Athena explained not really noticing how irate that Edward had gotten when he had heard that Paul had stayed over.

"So he's just staying there until he can get his roof fixed?"

"Yeah of course, what? You thought I was sleeping with him" Athena said acting offended even though she did, slept with Paul and it was the best nights she ever had, still having a part to play. Athena gave Edward the look saying how could you think so little of me? When Athena received no answer to her question she already knew the answer. Edward had thought that she was sleeping with Paul even though it's true as if he had some sort of right to dictate her life.

"Just give me my bag," Athena said grabbing her bag off of Edward's shoulder since the vampire was surprised by how quickly the girl had moved. Athena stormed down the hallway never once looking back to see if Edward had made a move to follow or if he was still standing in the same place or not.

"Athena, wait…..wait," Edward said before putting on a burst of speed to catch up with the small teen.

"What now? Do you want to insult me some more? What, you want to say I'm sleeping with the whole pack also?"

"No, no…please Athena let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain your silence said it all"

"I just was surprised is all….."

"I don't buy it for a second" "Okay, so, to be honest, I had wondered if you were laying with that wet dog"

"Paul is my friend, someone who was there for me when the people I thought cared for me pushed me aside for a girl that was just a singer" a surprised looked crossed Edward's face, he hadn't expected Athena to have a comeback to his words. Most of the time Athena had left him to do the talking for the pair, but now it seemed that Athena had changed because of what he and his family had done. Athena was much more independent, something that the coven had been working on with her for quite some time but that made things harder for him since he would have to prove to Athena that they belonged together and that Bella was just a huge mistake on his and his family's part.

"I'm sorry, it's just you know I….we have a hard time being around them or people that have been around them for a long period of time."

"I know but that still doesn't give you the right to assume what I do and don't do in my own house with people that I invite in"

"You're right, and I apologize for jumping to conclusions about you and Paul," Edward said fighting hard not to call them wet dogs since Athena was a friend to one of them. The pair arrived at the cafeteria just as soon as the conversation finished. Edward pulled to a stop when he saw Bella sitting at the table with the rest of the coven members and none of them looking happy about her being at the table without Edward.

"Bella," Edward said in greeting, he wanted to know what the girl was up to but sadly he was unable to read her thoughts.

"I've been waiting for you for ages"

"Bella we have already been through this, we are no longer together so you can head on back to your table that you share with Jessica and Mike, they seem most eager to have you at their table" Bella glanced over to said table and the pair of them waved at her as if trying to get her to come and sit by her.

"They'll live"

"No, I think you need to sit with them," Edward said kindly something that he wasn't feeling at all.

"But if we don't have lunch together when will we see each other?"

"We are no longer together so we don't need to 'see' each other any longer" at that declaration Bella started crying putting on a scene hoping that Edward would buckle if things drew too much attention to the group and them in particular.

"Don't be silly, of course, we are still together"

"No, I think I made it quite clear that I wish to no longer see you"

"Why, what have I done? It's Athena, isn't it? Telling lies about me" Bella said glaring at Athena who really didn't want to be part of the conversation that was happening.

"This has nothing to do with Athena" Edward stated, no this had everything with Bella and how she was always picking out expensive gifts that she thought she deserved for no real reason at all.

"I'm going to um, go and eat," Athena said quietly before sliding back and then disappearing into the corner she had been eating at for the past couple of days. The pair either didn't notice or didn't care that she had disappeared after things had begun to get way too heated. Soon you could hear Bella's voice yelling while Edward murmured to her in response. "No, I won't calm down!" Bella said loving the attention she was getting from the student population of Forks and especially the attention that Edward was giving to her.

"Making a scene will only make things worse" Edward murmured at the moment not realizing that Athena had disappeared into the corner to stay well away from the row that was going on between Bella and Edward. With the thought of Bella, she began to wonder what the woman of the same name would think of her muggle counterpart, they were as different as night and day, and Athena could honestly say that she much preferred Bella Lestrange over Bella Swan, even if she was a follower of Voldemort. The woman had a sense of self and to Athena that meant a lot, she had never really been given that option growing up, she had to always do worse than her cousin in school and when weird things happened, they were always blamed on her and even some not so weird things; but in her relatives eyes her cousin could do no wrong. Athena watched the scene as it got more and more intense and was glad to be away from the battle that seemed to be going on. For most of the lunch, Bella put on a show about their breakup, while Edward spoke to Bella as quietly as he could give the situation that she had put them in. When it looked as if the battle would go all the way through lunch, Athena jotted down a quick note to the goblins that she would send off as soon as she got home. She didn't think that she *had* to be with Edward for the rest of her life she wanted to be with Paul and no one else, power mate or not, but she wanted to make sure of that and she knew the goblins would tell her the truth.

"Edward!" Bella now raged when it seemed that she wasn't going to get her way on the situation. She had figured that if she put up enough of a front that Edward would back down and things would settle into what it had been before Athena had come and ruined things. She wasn't sure how it was the other girl's fault she just knew that it was, and there would be hell to pay once she got her alone.

"Bella, I will say this one final time. We are not together any longer; I feel that we are much too different for each other"

"You don't know that for sure"

"I think I do" Edward responded, he knew exactly, who exactly it was that he wanted and it wasn't the plain looking girl standing in front of him.

"Can't you give us another chance? What did I do? Please" Bella said trying anything at this point to stay connected to Edward.

"No, I think we need to part ways now before anyone is hurt any more than they should be" Edward said before looking around for Athena, when he didn't find his mate immediately he began to panic, it was only Jasper calming thoughts that Athena was at the corner table eating that calmed him down and not to do something drastic like tear through the cafeteria looking for his mate. "Fine" Bella said in a huff, she would leave things as they were now but she knew that it would be only a matter of time that Edward would come crawling back to her, she just needed a way to get that to happen. It was then that an idea popped into her head that would later have her wishing she had thought the whole plan through before going through with it. Edward, on the other hand, made his way right over to where Athena sat looking at her textbook for her next class and hoping that the "pop quiz" would be over things that she sort of already knew. Government was her worst class, she had been a British citizen since birth so coming to the United States and now learning their method of government gave her headaches and her teacher loved to give pop quizzes over current events nationally and globally, she was forever being called on to get the British take on one thing or another.

"You left," Edward said taking a seat next to Athena and looking over what it was that Athena seemed so intent on.

"You looked busy" Athena answered easily, Edward after all had been busy and she certainly wasn't going to be the one to stop Bella from whatever scene she wanted to make about the breakup between the pair. "I had only wished that she wouldn't have made a scene"

"That was a given," Athena said snidely, Bella Swan may be plain but she was all about making as much of a scene when it involved Edward.

"Too true, what is it that you are studying" Edward said by way of changing subject, he didn't want to talk about Bella to Athena while on school grounds, he knew that if he said anything that it would bound to be in the Rumor Mill that ran the school and that was something he wasn't willing to get involved with.

"Oh government, I'm bollocks at it," Athena said honestly, she had struggled the whole class and now that they were getting deeper into the government and foreign affairs she was even more lost at sea. She didn't really know what the British government thought about half of the topics that they talked on, which made it even worse for her. Now she could speak to the Ministry of Magic's standpoint on some things, but not everything. Professor Binns didn't teach the most current of topics, that being what the Ministry had done or was planning to do about certain topics that were most certainly not on any muggle's radar.

"Well if you needed help, why didn't say anything," Edward said, even before the 'hiccup' as he was calling it had happened Athena had been in his government class and had said nothing to any of them about not understanding the United States form of government.

"Well at the time I thought I would be able to keep up, I don't know a ton about British government so I figured I would be able to pick up what the professor was talking about"

"Athena, any of us could have helped you," Edward said forgetting for the moment that they had cut ties with her for a few weeks.

"Well, that would have only worked until Swan came into the picture. After all, it was Esme that asked me to leave and stay at my house on a permanent basis." Athena pointed out, she hated to throw that in Edward's face, but it needed to have been said.

"I'm sorry about that, we should have known better" Edward said sitting at the table and giving Athena a look that made the small teen's heart skip a beat. Edward had always been able to do that to her, with just a look and she hated that. that feeling made it seem that she was the only person in the world that existed for just Edward and Edward alone. Athena could feel the eyes on them, and she knew that anything that they talked about would be in the Rumor Mill and she didn't want that to happen.

"So what's the topic?" Edward said knowing that they were being watched by the population of Forks High School.

"Foreign affairs" Athena said before pointing something out what it was that she was attempting to understand. Athena and Edward were soon in their own world, as it usually was when Edward and Athena got together, it was part of the reason why she need to learn what theses power mates are and find out if she had more than just Edward. She knew the forever teen would have cherish her until the day she died, if she died at all. If she would let him into her heart once again.


	8. Chapter 8

When it seemed that Bella wasn't going to get noticed by Edward during lunch she began to plot her way back into the vampire's heart and the world, even though she was unaware of what Edward was at that moment in time. She would find a way and when she did she knew that Edward would be all hers and no one and she meant no one would be able to infringe upon the union that she and Edward had. It was then that Athena felt a chill run down her spine, something was going on and she knew just *knew* it had dealt with her, Edward and the Cullens. Edward noticed the change in Athena instantly.

"What?"

"I think Bella has lost her mind and is planning to get you back by any means" Athena whispered knowing that the Cullens could hear her just fine but the rest of the population couldn't. Most figured that the pair was sitting there discussing homework when in fact that wasn't the case.

"How do you know?" Edward asked, he was unable to read the girl so he knew nothing of what she was thinking about or about to do, which had drawn him to her in the first place, the second was the scent of her blood it sang to him, luckily though he had been able to break out of his singer high and realized that she didn't want he wanted or needed in his life. Then again wet dogs hanging around Athena could have help speed that processes along.

"Let's just say that I've had enough of Fate playing with me to know when something is about to change and Fate has a hand in it," Athena explained. Not wanting the Cullens to find out about the Wizarding World and the battle that was going on but what none of them, not even Alice knew was that Athena had an odd relationship with the deity she called "Fate". "Fate" loved messing with Athena and if a chance arose she was more than likely to take it then to let the situation go away. Hence a crazy man out for her blood, vampires in her life and shape-shifting wolves.

"Should I worry about you?" Edward said a concerned look on his face, he would be guarding Athena's house with or without wet dogs living in there. Speaking of which, he would have to speak to Carlisle and Esme immediately once he arrived home to ask about the living situation with Athena. He refused to have Athena unwelcome in the house he called home, and if it went to the point where he would have to move out then he would do so. It would hurt the family, but this time he was going to get it right and right in his world was Athena. Everything began and ended with the small teen that sat next to him. Athena wasn't worried about getting old. So made Athena made the perfect candidate to become a vampire if it came down to it.

"Swan has her plans and I fear they may interfere with you and the shape-shifting wolves" Athena had decided as she spoke that the La Push tribe or pack was nothing more than shape-shifters with hate against vampires. Edward and his family hadn't even known about the La Push tribe until one day when they were out hunting and ran into of the pack members, the alpha in fact. It was then that tensions arose and then the treaty was the result.

"We will deal with it as they come," Edward said before taking Athena's hand and giving it a quick squeeze nothing that no one noticed but something that Athena felt.

"We'll need it," Athena said a small smile. A whispered word from Alice prepared Edward for the on-coming Bella, he hadn't been quick enough to warn Athena so it was a complete surprise that the girl was standing next to their table while Edward pointed out some important facts that he thought would be on the quiz.

"Edward, I've decided that if you think that this, this little friendship you have with *her* is going to stop our relationship then you have another thing coming"

"My friendships and family are my own, and my breaking things off with you had nothing to do with my friendship with Athena and everything to do with you," Edward said not happy with the tone that she was using when she spoke about Athena.

"But, but, but….." Things had not gone the way that Bella had assumed they would. She figured she would sway her way over and then Edward would take her back once she said that he could remain friends with *the girl* as Bella referred to her as. Sadly it hadn't got that far and now she stood here looking very much like a fool, something she didn't like at all and all because of the girl that was sitting next to *her* boyfriend.

"Bella just leaves, Mike and Jessica seem to want you," Edward said pointing to the pair that had begun waving the girl off the moment she stood up and decided to make her way over to the table that Athena and Edward sat at.

"Fine" Bella said before tossing her hair over her shoulder and then thinking up something that she was certain would send Edward into a fit, it had before and she was certain it still would.

"I'm so glad that Jake understands me," she said before walking away waiting for Edward to call her back, she walked slowly but eventually she got back to her table and Edward hadn't called her or even said a word to stop her from going back to her table. This just enraged her even more, this was *NOT* how things were supposed to go. She had figured that being the new girl at school would land her the guy of her dreams, and it had but now he seemed almost disinterested with her and she couldn't seem to figure out why besides Athena feeding lies to him about her. Even she didn't know her so she knew nothing of the history that she had back in Phoenix as a stuck up bitch with a superiority complex, she had begged and pleaded with her mother to send her to private school but when she had told her for the 100th time that they didn't have the money and that she was going to be on the road a lot with her new hubby, she needed a stable home environment and that would be with her father, not a private school. She had a fit and hadn't spoken to her mother for days, actually, she still wasn't speaking to her mother and she had gotten on the plane without a tear in her eye. She would pay, just like everyone else that stood in her way to get what she wanted and what she wanted right now was Edward Cullen. His family may be a bit odd, but she figured she would be able to lie her way into making Edward leave his family for her. Now though her plans were ruined and she had to figure out a way to get her plan back on track.

"I fear for whoever marries her," Athena said which she saw out of the corner of her eye Rosalie smile, something that was a huge feat in itself. Rosalie never smiled and if she did it was usually because of something one of the coven members said, or something that humiliated the humans that she hated oh so much.

"Me too" Edward answered before he was back to pointing out things that he was certain would be on the quiz. After all, he could read the minds of everyone except for Athena and Bella. Soon the bell rang and Athena felt wholly unprepared for the quiz that she was about to take.

"You'll do fine, you seem to know what I'm talking about," Edward said which made Athena feel a bit better but not by much, after all, she understood perfectly when the vampire explained it but when it came to trying to talk about it she was totally at a loss. "That's because you explained it," Athena said before blushing, she hadn't meant to say that but it seemed that it had slipped out.

"If I could blush," Edward said before taking Athena's hand and holding onto it, he cared little at this point on what the population of Forks High School thought of him and his relationship with Athena. Athena had warmed his once thought dead heart yet again, he had missed the general warmth that Athena always made him have. He would for sure be talking with Carlisle and Esme about Athena and his living arrangements. He knew that Esme would be devastated when Athena gave her the cold shoulder, but it had been her idea to make Athena move out just in case Edward decided to include Bella in their life on a permanent basis, so if she got the cold shoulder she had it coming to her.

"Edward" Athena whispered harshly, no one had noticed that their hands were linked but she knew that Bella or one of the Rumor Mill Whores would notice and there would be hell to pay.

"I don't care, you matter and if that means I want to hold your hand then I want to hold your hand" Edward said boldly, this was probably the first time that he ever really admitted to having these sorts of feelings for Athena, even when the small teen had been in his life before he had pushed away the thoughts of being with Athena in something more than friends, now though he was seeing that it truly didn't matter what gender a person was, just so long as they loved you and you loved them, something he had just figured out. He was very much in *LOVE* with Athena and very much *NOT* in love with Bella. She would be what people expected, the new girl getting the hot guy but that wasn't going to happen to him, no he had a small teen that had taken over his once thought dead heart and he was willing to fight for the love that he had for the small teen.

"But what about your….family," Athena said worried, she would hate to break the coven apart. She knew that sooner or later Edward would become bitter with her if that happened.

"They will either accept it or not," Edward said quietly, he knew there would be a coven meeting the moment they stepped foot into the house, just what he wanted to discuss the status of Bella and Athena in the Cullen family/coven.

"Right, accept it or not," Athena said with a nod of her head knowing that the words were being directed to the vampires of the high school and not her.

"Now come on you, you have a quiz to pass," Edward said before standing and making sure that he never broke the connection with Athena's hand. Athena could feel the stares and she knew that one of them had to belong to Bella, something that she feared. The girl was vicious when she got you one on one, but when people were around it was a whole different story which Athena had firsthand knowledge of.

"You matter to me and I won't let *them* think otherwise now," Edward said now pulling Athena up easily, it didn't take much to begin with and it was with a bit of a stumble that Athena fell into Edward the whole time blushing red and knowing that the Rumor Mill had begun speculating what was going on between the pair of them. As the pair left the cafeteria a huge burst of noise followed them, what was going on between Athena and Edward? And it was true that Edward and Bella had broken up? That much they had seen and heard; now it was just a matter of figuring out what the hell was going on. They knew that nothing would be said at least until the end of the day when Bella had free reign of the parking lot where everyone was certain she would make some sort of stance about Athena and the friendship and maybe more if the holding of hands meant anything. There were so many things that had no answers and the end of school couldn't come fast enough for those that wanted and needed to know.

"I'll be here to pick you up after class," Edward said unnecessarily, Athena knew that the vampire would be there for her even though she didn't want him to be there. Athena just nodded her head knowing that Edward would be there no matter what she says and it seems things were back to normal. The whole class period Athena got questions peppered to her during the times that the teacher had their back turned and/or were outside of the room for some reason.

"What's up with you stealing Edward from Bella?" Jessica said in a nasty tone of voice, now don't get her wrong she was willing to move in for the kill if she knew that Edward was in the free and clear but the Athena aspect was making her a bit confused on how far she would get if she tried yet again to make a move on Edward.

"I didn't steal anyone from anybody," Athena said, she too was confused on things. she knew that she meant more to Edward than she had before but she was uncertain on if that was because of the fact that Paul had come out of her house acting as if he had made himself right at home or if in fact Edward realized that Bella Swan wasn't what he wanted in his life for all eternity which it would have to be since once she found out she would have to be either killed or turned and Athena didn't see the first option happening, even if she was a huge cunt with a complex. Athena was certain that the three rulers of the vampires wouldn't find any charm in Bella Swan and her plain features.

"Right, so the whole holding Edward's hand was what? An accident?" Jessica hissed, but her hissing was a touch too loud for it brought the attention of the teacher to her.

"Ms. Stanley there is no talking during the quiz" the teacher reminded her and took a look to see that Jessica had yet to start her quiz while Athena, who he assumed that she was talking to was almost halfway done with her quiz making him wonder on if Jessica was attempting to get answers from the small black haired teen.

"Ms. Stanley your quiz and stay after class," the teacher said, he figured that Jessica was attempting to get answers and Athena was unwilling to give them, hence the rise of her voice.

"But I'm not done," Jessica said looking at her quiz and seeing that she had only put her name and date on the quiz. This didn't look good for her at all, it was bad enough that her sister was the prima donna of the two of them but now it looked as if she would be getting in some serious trouble if she couldn't explain her way out of this one.

"That is the point," the teacher said before putting out his hand and then waiting for Jessica to hand over her quiz, which she did so most reluctantly. Athena watched for a moment along with the rest of the class and then continued. She only had a few more questions and she could already hear Edward's voice telling her the answers. That was the one thing that Athena had missed while they had been apart but right now she was unsure of what to feel, being able to know and hear Edward's voice in her head. She wasn't sure if it was due to Edward being one of her power mates or if it was that she just *knew* what the vampire would say to her in her head.

"That's not fair," Jessica said with a pout, she was going to play the role of Athena trying to get her to give her answers.

"We can discuss that after class but until then just sit there and wait for everyone else to turn in their quizzes."

"Fine" Jessica said still pouting, she would make sure that she sold the teacher on the fact that Athena had been attempting to get answers from her and that was why she had been unable to get any answers written down on her quiz. Forget the fact that she was going to fail it since she hadn't studied but he didn't need to know that, now did he? For the rest of the period, students turned in their quizzes and waited for the teachers to give the okay for moving on to the next topic that he had planned. Athena had turned her quiz is shortly after the teacher had collected Jessica's quiz from her. It was fortunate that by the time the last quiz had been turned in that it was the end of class, so no new material would be started that day.

"You are released, Miss. Stanley" the teacher said before watching the students pack up and leave the room while Jessica sat in her chair and pouted like that was going to get her somewhere. Athena knew there would be more fuel to the fire of the Forks Rumor Mill when Edward showed up at the door ready to take her to her next class for the day and show up she did, it seemed that the whole Cullen/Hale group were at her classroom door waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" Athena asked a touched afraid of what the answer might be.

"Perfectly, but you have been demanded by Esme to come home with us" Edward said with a smirk on his face, the moment that she had heard about what had happened between Edward and Bella and then Athena, she had demanded to seek out Athena and apologize to her for what she had done to her and all over some silly human girl that wouldn't ever fit into the family, even with the transformation that occurred when you became a vampire. Hearing this Athena was pissed she glared at Edward and 'his' siblings and said in her ice queen voice

"Sorry but no". If they really and truly wanted her to be a part of the family/coven then they would have to prove it and demanding that someone come to visit you weren't winning any sort of points with Athena at this point in time. It just pissed her off, one minute you think that maybe things would work out and then BAM something like this happens. Granted it wasn't a huge deal but to Athena it was, she always seemed to be doing whatever the Cullens told her to do and that had to change she had thoughts and feelings too usually the Cullens discounted her feelings and made her do whatever it was anyway. She figured this would be no different, which lead to a long-suffering sigh, she just couldn't get a break could she Fate?

"No," Rosalie said surprised, she had figured that would be the last thing out of Athena's mouth when they told her of Esme's flurry to get her back in the Cullen home as soon as possible.

"No, I have house guests and I am not going to be rude to them," Athena said she knew the vampires understood what she wasn't saying; that just because one of them wanted or demanded something that didn't actually mean that it would happen.

"I'm sure the wet dogs can manage for an hour or two," Rosalie said her nose stuck up in the air while speaking. She did so hate the werewolf population of the area, and she always wondered why they came back here knowing that the dogs would up eventually show up.

"That "wet dogs" has a name and its name is Paul and the pack. And No I wasn't talking about them, I'm talking about my friends who came all the way from London who is patiently waiting for me at my house, and If you don't like Paul, I don't care….leave your nasty comments to yourself." Athena had always hated when Rosalie along with other members of the coven called the shape-shifters 'wet dogs', she hated people judging people before they even knew them. Rosalie showed her surprise at Athena sticking up to her, only the other coven members would be willing to do battle with her since they were built just as indestructible as she was if it came down to that. It surprised the group just enough that it sent Athena going towards her car to make her way back to her house, no doubt her friends and Paul would probably be waiting for her wondering how things had gone with the vampires. Paul had slowly stopped calling the Cullens leeches; instead he referred to them by their last name, something that Athena happily took since she took that as Paul was willing to bend some of his ideas about the vampires of the area to continue to be with her, by that time the Cullen/Hales noticed that Athena was no longer in front of them.

"Then what was it like?" Athena asked turning towards Edwards and showing him her electric green eyes and the fury that was held behind them, this was why Voldemort feared her, this was why Dumbledore was on a manhunt to find her. The look in Athena's eyes pulled Edward up short, he had never seen Athena this angry before, this side of her oddly made him understand. She was powerful, and it was finally showing.

"And don't give me don't mind Rosalie talk, she knows exactly what she is saying and she chooses to speak those nasty spiteful words. I never liked it and I won't allow her words any leeway any longer." Athena said pulling her arm out of Edward's hand.

"Please Athena" Edward knew there would be a huge fight tonight at the house but what Athena had said was true, they were always covering for her, something that probably only made the situation worse not better. "Please," Edward said in a whisper, he needed to talk to Athena and he needed to do so most desperately, even if that meant putting up with werewolves.

"Fine, my house in an hour" Athena finally broke down, this would give her enough time to talk to Paul and her friends hopefully this would give them enough time to figure things out before the vampire came over. Edward nodded his head and then did something so uncharacteristic of him, he ran his hand down the side of Athena's face with the whole school watching. Athena said nothing to the move, she instead got in her car and made her way to her house where Paul and her friends were probably going stir-crazy with waiting for her. She knew Paul and her friends she just knew they were waiting for her and wanting to know the outcome of her day at school. When Athena arrived home it was to see her friends and Paul standing on the front porch with only a pair of tight fitting jean cut-offs on.


End file.
